Ackermans
by Arykisan
Summary: El Soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad comienza a proteger y consentir a Mikasa Ackerman sin que esta lo sepa, mientras ella ocupada como siempre con Eren no se da cuenta de lo que realmente sucede, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde./ Spoilers :3 , Rivamika y un poquito de yaoi oculto.
1. Chapter 1

-No

-No que Levi?-

-Sargento- aclaró- y NO es mi respuesta a todas tus preguntas mocosa- Mikasa lo observaba furiosa, parecía estar pensando que decir- y déjame en paz de una vez- Levi se volteó para irse pero Mikasa lo detuvo por el brazo-

-Aun no termino contigo Rivaille- Levi suspiro resignado-

-está bien- se soltó de un tirón- como sea- giró y se puso frente a la joven que lo rebasaba por varios centímetros – te escucho- fingió poner cara de interés, Mikasa arrugó la frente-

-hablo enserio Levi- dijo muy segura-

-Lo sé- respondió Levi y apoyo su espalda contra la pared- pero no puedo ayudarte con esto, solo sigo ordenes… Ackerman- trago un poco de saliva antes de pronunciar ese apellido- lo siento-

Mikasa sabía que Levi le decía la verdad, siempre lo hacía, pero no podía darse por vencida- haré lo que tú quieras- Levi la miro divertido y se incorporo para ponerse en marcha.

-Buen intento- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a su pieza- pero no necesito nada de ti, solo que me dejes en paz- Ella quería seguirlo, pero sabía que aun así no conseguiría nada, ya era tarde y tenía frio. Se encogió de hombros, ya lo intentaría de nuevo mañana.

Sasha, Connie y Jean conversaban animadamente en la mesa-hoy logre el record de titanes muertos en el escuadrón-dijo Sasha orgullosa- bueno, digo después de Mikasa claro y sonrió en dirección a su compañera, pero Mikasa como de costumbre no estaba prestando atención.

-Y después del Sargento Levi- intervino Armin, y todos se asombraron de que realmente les estuviera escuchando-

-Oh… es cierto-dijo Sasha y miró de reojo a Levi que tomaba tranquilamente su sopa- Aun así, hoy me fue muy bien- Sonrió triunfante ante la cara de envidia de Jean-

-Sargento Rivaille como esta su lesión?- pregunto Connie tratando de desviar la atención y opacar a Sasha-

-eh?- respondió Levi sorprendido y todos excepto Mikasa voltearon a verle-pues…mejor -dijo algo fastidiado-

-Eso es muy bueno señor- dijo de pronto Historia sonriendo ampliamente en dirección a Levi.

Los ojos celestes de la rubia lo miraban atentamente-sí, bueno no es nada- se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cabaña.

Mikasa termino su sopa lo más rápido que pudo y se retiro de la mesa diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, cuando Eren y Armin manifestaron querer acompañarla no encontró otra opción que fingir tener un problema femenino- Lo siento mucho pero prefiero ir sola, ustedes entienden- se sonrojó un poco, estaba mintiendo y además sobre algo muy vergonzoso.

Camino en dirección a las piezas, pero su intención era salir por la puerta trasera, había estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con Rivaille pero el parecía esquivarla y ahora de pronto salía a dar un paseo solo, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Sargento!- llamó en cuanto lo divisó entre los arboles- Espere!- Rivaille sonrió, la estaba esperando.

Mikasa se acerco rápidamente y se situó a su lado- Has pensado lo que te pedí?- Levi parecía no prestar atención – Sargento?!

-ah…si- dijo de pronto y ella abrió mucho sus oscuros ojos- he hablado con Hanji y Erwin y…. conseguí el permiso para que acompañes a Jeager en las siguientes pruebas que le realicen- Mikasa no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-

- Es... es cierto lo que dice?- Levi le dirigió una mirada aburrida-

-crees que soy un mentiroso?- pregunto algo molesto

-Claro que no- Mikasa estaba realmente feliz, por un momento olvidó que Levi era Levi y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- mucha gracias!- dijo sonrojada luego de percatarse de sus actos- como puedo pagarte- preguntó aun presa de la emoción-

-no es necesario Ackerman, ya te dije que no necesito nada de ti-

-ah sido muy difícil?- Levi arqueo una ceja- que si ha sido difícil conseguir el permiso- dijo Mikasa curiosa

-tsk…eso no importa Ackerman, confórmate con el resultado- se detuvo un momento a observar los hermosos ojos negros que lo escrutaban como exigiendo una respuesta más detallada- ahora déjame en paz, ve a contárselo a tu novio- Mikasa bajo la vista y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa intenso

-no es mi novio, es mi familia- Levi hiso una mueca- mi única familia- terminó de decir Mikasa

-bueno- dijo muy despacio Levi- supongo que es así- Mikasa lo miró pensativa- ahora vete- ordenó, ella solo asintió y se marcho deprisa.

Eren y Armin debían saber la noticia, Mikasa ya no tendría que ir fuera de los muros mientras a Eren le realizaban las pruebas, podría estar los tres juntos, como siempre. Se sentía más tranquila, ese tipo de tranquilidad que solo le otorgaba el estar cerca de Eren y claro también de Armin, esos dos la necesitaban y mucho, ella debía protegerlos.

-Que tú qué?- Eren hablaba tan fuerte que casi podían oírlo todos, Mikasa bajó la cabeza- hablaste con el sargento Levi para poder venir con nosotros?... crees que somos unos bebes, que van a pensar los superiores ahora Mikasa…-

-Eren yo…- empezó a decir Mikasa pero luego cerró la boca, entonces Armin interrumpió

-Mikasa solo intenta protegernos Eren- parecía muy decidido y camino un poco para ubicarse a un costado de Mikasa quien apretaba tanto los puños que los nudillos comenzaban a dolerle- no importa lo que piensen los demás, somos familia no es así?-

-no lo sé- dijo Eren y Mikasa cerró los ojos aguatando las lagrimas que querían derramarse- mi madre está muerta y mi padre desaparecido, ellos eran mi familia…-dijo Eren pensativo y se alejo caminando lentamente.

Armin miró a su amiga, se sentía mal por ella, Eren no se daba cuenta de lo que tenia y era muy injusto con Mikasa- No lo Escuches- dijo en un intento de animarla- no está pensando lo que dice- Mikasa levanto la cabeza y sonrió agradecida, abrió la boca para hablar- Esta bien, no es necesario que digas nada- entonces ella volvió a cerrar su boca y abrazó con fuerza a Armin.

-Gracias- dijo muy despacio- no sé qué haría sin ti- Armin correspondió el abrazo y luego se marchó para ayudar a la teniente Hanji.

-Mikasa Ackerman- dijo Pixis pensativo- que tiene de especial esa soldado?-

-es muy buena, ágil, rápida, fuerte- respondió Erwin casi sin pensar-

-sí pero Levi también lo es- Erwin asintió despacio- entonces?- tomó un trago de su petaca- debe haber algo más-

-pues no sé- Erwin parecía estar recordando algo- eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Levi-

_-Levi que sucede- Erwin aun no estaba del todo despierto cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Levi- es algo urgente?- Levi entró en la habitación de Erwin rápidamente._

_-la verdad… solo vengo a preguntarte algo- la cara de Levi parecía en calma, pero parecía haber algo más- porque Ackerman no puede acompañar a Jeager en la pruebas?- _

_-Em….- bostezó- seguridad, ella parece ser muy impulsiva cuando se trata de proteger a Eren- Levi lo miraba interesado- pero ya te dije que es una decisión definitiva, en todo caso no entiendo tu interés en hacer que Mikasa se quede- Buscó a Levi en habitación y lo encontró mirando cielo a través de la ventana abierta- que sucede Levi…_

Ahora que lo pensaba Levi parecía mas sombrío de lo normal aquel día, podría a ver prevenido lo que se vendría.

_-eso es asunto mío Erwin- dijo sin dejar de observar el cielo estrellado, estaban en pleno invierno pero extrañamente esa noche no hacia frio- entonces no piensas cambiar de opinión…- cerro la ventana lentamente y se volteo hasta quedar de frente al rubio, sacó un cuchillo y amenazó a Erwin- Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo- sonrió_

_Erwin estaba sorprendido, confiaba mucho en Levi pero también había sido testigo de lo temible de podía llegar a ser- Se que no lo harás- dijo seguro de sus palabras, Levi se acerco un paso más en su dirección-_

_-suenas demasiado seguro Erwin- cada vez se acercaba más y Erwin comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco-si esto es importante, se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- se apresuró en contestar el comandante_

_-es cierto- afirmo Rivaille y acto seguido entrego el cuchillo a Erwin quien lo estaba esperando con la mano estirada- habla- dijo dejándose caer en un sillón-_

_-mierda Rivaille, pensé que nunca más volveríamos a pasar por esto- dijo divertido viendo como Levi sonreía disfrutando el momento- eres un maldito imbécil_

_-supongo que siempre habrá una razón por la cual intentaré matarte- añadió Levi mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo- entonces?... Que hemos decidido Comandante?_

_-puede quedarse- dijo el rubio de inmediato- pero…_

_-tú y tus malditas condiciones de mierda- dijo Levi fastidiado_

_Erwin sonrió para fastidiarlo aun mas- deberás quedarte tu también- el pelinegro lo miro extrañado- claro… por si algo sale mal y ella intenta interferir- _

_-tsk… si algo sale mal, matare al imbécil de Jeager y punto- Erwin negó con la cabeza – bueno como sea- se levantó, y se marcho sin decir una palabra más-_

Erwin se quedo meditando unos momentos más-bueno como sea- dijo repitiendo las últimas palabras que le había dicho Levi aquella noche antes de irse, Pixis lo miro extrañado

-recordó algo comandante?- preguntó de pronto como adivinando lo que pasaba- algo importante…-concluyó

Las ventanas de la oficina estaban abiertas y el frio del invierno se dejaba sentir con todas su fuerzas, Erwin se cubrió con su capa al tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla y se digirió a la puerta- No es nada señor, en otro momento podemos seguir nuestra conversación- dijo disculpándose

-eso espero- dijo Pixis, cuando Erwin ya se había marchado.

Durante el entrenamiento Mikasa había estado callada como siempre, pero esta vez parecía más amargada de lo común, hasta había rechazado varios desafíos de combate, algo andaba mal. Armin se mantenía a su lado sin decir una palabra más que para intentar hacerla sonreír a lo cual Mikasa respondía con una breve y forzada sonrisa llena de cariño.

Aun hacia demasiado frio, las alas de la libertad bordadas en las capas parecían volar libremente por el viento en todas direcciones, pues todos entrenaban cubriéndose con ellas de la lluvia y el viento… todos excepto Rivaille quien extrañamente había aparecido recién hasta ahora (que ya el entrenamiento estaba terminando)- Buen día Sargento- dijo Historia saludando cuando lo vio pasar, Levi la observo e hiso un gesto respondiendo el saludo.

-Jean!-grito Sasha, al ver que Levi había aparecido- Aquí está el sargento ahora puedes desafiarlo como prometiste!-Jean palideció, Rivaille sonrió para sí, sería entretenido patearle el culo a ese inútil.

Siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a Jean- Acepto tu desafío- dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba por el hombro y lo lanzaba directo sobre las piedras- EH?... yo.. Se..Señor, no escuche a Sasha está loca!- dijo Jean asustado mirando a Levi-

-Vamos Jean no seas cobarde- se adelantó a decir Eren riendo- pues si eres tan valiente hazlo tu- respondió Jean ofendido-

-qué?! Yo?- "perfecto" pensó Rivaille- em.. Pues... supongo que sí puedo- decía un castaño de ojos verdes nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza- bien, terminemos con esto Jeager- Eren caminó hasta ubicarse frente a Rivaille- estoy listo señor-

Por primera vez en todo el entrenamiento Armin y Mikasa se acercaron al grupo, solo para presenciar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Eren iba a ser brutalmente golpeado y vencido por Rivaille en solo unos cuantos segundos. Armin miró nervioso a su amiga, quien observaba la escena con relativa calma, pero pudo percatarse de que por cada golpe que el sargento propinaba a Eren, Mikasa apretaba más los dientes a causa de la rabia.

-ya fue suficiente- dijo Mikasa afirmando a Levi por el brazo- basta- el aludido no intentó nada para soltarse o contradecir a la joven-

-como sea- dijo aburrido- lleva al inútil de Jeager a la enfermería- sacudió su ropa y luego se retiro del lugar caminando normalmente.

Todos miraban a Mikasa con la boca abierta, mientras ella cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Eren directo a la enfermería, acompañada de Armin e Historia quien estaba a punto de llorar.

Eren estaba recostado en la camilla aun inconsciente a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, solo Mikasa permanecía a su lado, cuidándolo como siempre. No podía dejar de admirar su lastimado rostro, aun así le parecía muy bello, y es que ella lo quería tanto… se acerco un poco para besar su mejilla.

-Ackerman- interrumpió Rivaille quien presenciaba la escena desde la puerta, al escucharlo Mikasa se enderezó de golpe, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza la obligaron a esconderse tras su bufanda-

-que quieres- respondió rápidamente, tenía la costumbre (mala costumbre según Rivaille) de tutearlo cuando estaban a solas-vienes a terminar de matarlo?- Levi parecía divertido- cuál es tu problema Rivaille?!- exigió saber

-lo cuidas demasiado- dijo sin pensar para luego arrepentirse "idiota" pensó- y eso qué?- preguntó Mikasa aun más sonrojada- ese no es tu problema- dijo buscando a Levi quien ya no estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

-ten más cuidado en la forma en cómo me hablas mocosa- dijo de pronto y Mikasa pudo sentir el aliento de Levi en su nuca- recuerda que aun me debes un favor-agregó casi en un susurro lo cual hiso que Mikasa se estremeciera.

-pe…pero usted dijo que no necesitaba nada- respondió respetuosa la pelinegra tratando de no parecer demasiado nerviosa-

- pues… digamos que cambie de opinión- dijo Levi al tiempo que volteaba a Mikasa con una sola mano, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar ni porque se sentía tan… tan… nerviosa cerca de ese enano, la joven soldado se quedo pasmada observando los hermosos ojos de su superior, claro, ella ya había reparado antes en lo bellos que eran, la verdad esos ojos que siempre parecían cansados le habían dado la confianza para acercarse al sargento anteriormente y abrazarlo. Pero ahora era diferente.

-entonces que necesitas- soltó la chica ganando un poco de valentía, Levi podía sentir como Mikasa temblaba bajo sus manos y sonrió un poco nervioso tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas- ahora qué?- preguntó ella- acaso vas a invitarme a salir- dijo en tono de burla.

-la verdad si- dijo Rivaille rápido antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse, tenía la costumbre de pensar demasiado la cosas y eso lo molestaba-tienes que salir conmigo- Mikasa se quedo muda, solo pudo lograr ponerse aun mas roja de lo que estaba.- entonces?... que dices- preguntó Levi sin titubear- no es como si tuvieras opción ni nada pero me gusta saber que opinan los demás- observo a la joven soldado y pensó que tenía más posibilidades de desmayarse que de responder- perfecto entonces te veo mañana Ackerman- dicho esto se marchó dejando una Mikasa nerviosa y confundida en la enfermería.


	2. Chapter 2

-que fue lo que hiciste!?- dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño-

-fue él quien me desafió Erwin -no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar al idiota de Jeager derrotado en menos de un minuto- solo fue juego- dijo Levi restándole importancia al asunto.

-lo pudiste haber matado - dijo el rubio mientras caminaba por su oficina un poco más calmado- y lo habría hecho con gusto- respondió Levi inmediatamente- de no ser por…-añadió pensativo

-de no ser por quien?- preguntó el comandante arqueando una ceja

- de no ser por nadie- se apresuró en decir Levi para luego incorporarse de un salto y caminar hacia la puerta, debía salir rápido de ahí antes de que…- de no ser por Mikasa?- dijo Erwin, Levi se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquel nombre "mierda, muy tarde debí irme antes" pensó.

-entonces es cierto lo que dicen, la asiática eh?...- dijo Erwin, más para sí mismo que dirigiéndose a Levi- es bonita-

-Basta- ordenó Levi y se marcho azotando la puerta – Mierda!- exclamo el comandante asustado por el golpe- ese imbécil terminará por romper mi puerta algún día-

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y todos dormían en la cabaña, todos excepto Mikasa quien no lograba conciliar el sueño, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería ni en lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente.

_- ahora qué?... acaso vas a invitarme a salir-_

_-La verdad si, tienes que salir conmigo….entonces? que dices-_

Con la burla había ganado un gramo con valentía, pero con su respuesta había perdido 20… se había quedado muda! "que idiota" pensó llevándose las manos a la cara. "ahora ese maldito debe pensar que soy una idiota" – maldito- dijo sin querer-

-shh… Mikasa sucede algo?- preguntó Historia con tono preocupado- No, perdón, todo está bien- se levanto despacio para no hacer ruido- donde vas?- la interrogo-

-solo saldré a tomar un vaso de agua- Respondió, pero la pequeña rubia ya se había dormido, salió de la pieza sin hacer el menor de lo ruidos.

No habría salido de no estar segura de que Levi no estaba, lo había visto salir antes de la cena, luego había escuchado a Armin mencionar algo sobre una reunión importante con el comandante Erwin. Bueno si "el" no estaba… mejor para ella, tal vez podría zafar de la dichosa "cita".

"eso estaría bien" pensó y se dispuso a servir agua en un vaso. La puerta se abrió despacio, casi sin hacer ruido- que haces?- dijo alguien, entonces Mikasa producto de la sorpresa soltó el vaso el cual se rompió al chocar con el piso de madera, dejándolo regado de pequeños pedazos de vidrio y agua.

Volteo para ver a la cara al culpable del desastre – pero qué?!- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al reconocer al recién llegado, él observaba el desastre que había causado- Limpia eso- ordenó Levi – ahora-

Mikasa no pudo responderle, quería decir que todo era su culpa por asustarla pero en lugar de eso se limitó a obedecerlo, recogía lo pedazos de vidrio casi a ciegas por la poca luz que había gracias a la única vela encendida.- auch!- se le salió al cortarse un dedo.

Casi al instante sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, abría la regadera y metía el dedo lastimado bajo el chorro de agua- mocosa inútil- dijo Levi al tiempo que revisaba la pequeñísima herida – se te está pegando lo idiota de Jeager- Mikasa liberó su mano de las de Rivaille de inmediato.

-no necesito de su ayuda- dijo queriendo parecer furiosa, pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, dio gracias por la poca luz que había, así Levi no podría notar el rubor en sus mejillas, se agacho para seguir recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio que le faltaban-

-Basta- escuchó que dijo Levi- vete a dormir, yo limpiaré tu desastre-

-no es necesario- reclamo Mikasa – de todas formas no puedo dormir- añadió sin pensar mucho lo que decía

-con que no puedes dormir…- dijo el sargento pensativo- y eso porque?- preguntó

-eh?...-"mierda"- em… bueno yo… -balbuceo la pelinegra, Levi sonrió en la oscuridad – ya veo- dijo divertido

Mikasa se incorporó para estar a la altura de Levi, bueno, algunos centímetros más arriba. El por su parte aprovecho esto para acercarse- puede ser que yo tenga algo de culpa?- pregunto mientras daba un paso aplastando cientos de pequeños pedacitos del vaso roto- o tal vez solo estas nerviosa- se acerco otro paso y Mikasa ya no podía retroceder pues su espalda estaba contra la pared-

-Es solo que no tengo sueño Levi- dijo reaccionando por fin, pero aun sin poder zafar de la cercanía del sargento, su agradable aroma y el calor su cuerpo no le permitían pensar con claridad- bueno- dijo de pronto Levi- en ese caso, termina de limpiar esto y luego te duermes, no quiero que mañana estés cansada- dijo lo último en un tono un poco sarcástico

-como sea- respondió Mikasa, mientras secaba el piso con un paño viejo

-ah! Y por cierto Ackerman- dijo Levi cuando ya caminaba alejándose en dirección a su pieza- ese camisón no te queda bien…te verías mejor sin el- Mikasa se detuvo en seco

-qué?!- preguntó al tiempo que se sonrojaba terriblemente, no pudo haber dicho eso, no claro que no, seguro ella había escuchado mal. Pero y si lo había dicho, no, es imposible.

De nuevo se había quedado pasmada, pero él se había acercado tanto, y se veía tan… tan… -"imbécil, eso es lo que soy"- pensó, realmente necesitaba dormir, estaba cansada y ya no pensaba con claridad. Terminó de limpiar lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar en calma, al levantarse descubrió que todos sus compañeros ya lo habían hecho, que hora sería?, debía ir a ver a Eren, el podía necesitar algo. Salió de la cama, se duchó y vistió para luego ir directamente a la pieza donde se encontraba su hermano.- oh aquí estas- Dijo Eren sentado en la camilla con los pies colgando-

-que haces debes descansar-se apresuró en decir al tiempo que volvía a acostar a Eren- ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó preocupada

-Mikasa yo… solo quería pedirte perdón- Dijo Eren tomando una de las manos de su hermana- nunca debí tratarte mal- a Mikasa le parecía que el contacto con las manos de Eren era lo más suave y reconfortante que había sentido en su vida, incluso más que su adorada bufanda.-Sabes que siempre serás mi hermana- ella sintió eso como un golpe en la cara

-si, por supuesto, siempre seremos hermanos- sonrió forzadamente- bueno, ahora debo irme- se enderezo, triste de tener que separar sus manos, pero más le entristeció que a Eren no pareció importarle en absoluto- nos vemos luego-dijo antes de salir

-ah! Por fin despiertas- dijo Jean al ver a Mikasa en la cocina- dime, como lo haces?- pregunto Jean arqueando una ceja- como algo el que?...- pregunto Mikasa devuelta, viendo como los demás presentes se volteaban a verla

-como logras que Levi te deje dormir más tiempo- dijo Jean con naturalidad, ella lo miro sorprendida-

-no me digas que….- intervino Sasha- te estás acostando con el Sargento-Mikasa estuvo a punto de escupir lo que tenía en la boca- por favor Mikasa, todos hemos escuchado los rumores…-

-rumores?- pregunto Mikasa tratando de no parecer demasiado nerviosa- ya sabes- hablo Connie de pronto- dicen que Levi siempre escoge a una integrante de su escuadrón, para satisfacer sus necesidades - dijo en tono picaron

Mikasa comenzó a toser por la sorpresa- pues yo no creo que el sargento sea ese tipo de hombre- repuso Historia, todos se quedaron viéndola

-tú nunca piensas mal de nadie Historia-dijo Jean- ya ves lo que te ocurrió con Ymir- la rubia hiso una mueca de tristeza al escuchar ese nombre para luego irse corriendo del lugar.

-eres un imbécil Jean- afirmó Armin antes de ir tras Historia

- y bien Mikasa… como lo hace el sargento- el pelinegra no podía estar más incomoda con la conversación- debe ser todo un experto- agrego Sasha como fantaseando

-no lo sé- dijo cortante Mikasa- vamos, no nos mientas- Mikasa se sonrojo- no me digas que tu nunca?- preguntó Connie sorprendido, la joven negó con la cabeza, no se explicaba cómo habían terminado hablando de su inexistente vida sexual pero si quería terminar rápido con eso era mejor decir la verdad. – Eres virgen!- exclamo Connie

-ejem…- dijo Rivaille para llamar la atención, tratando de contener una sonrisa por lo que acababa de escuchar- veo que tienen mucho tiempo libre- dijo fingiendo enojo- pues hoy deberán limpiar este chiquero entendido?-

-si señor- dijeron todos al unísono-

-Ackerman, estas lista?- Jean y Connie intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras que Sasha rió por lo bajo.

Mikasa solo asintió seria- pues vamos- Levi salió por la puerta mientras la pelinegra lo seguía en silencio. Siguieron caminando de este modo hasta llegar al bosque, donde Mikasa perdió de vista a Rivaille- hola?- comenzó a gritar- Rivaille donde estas, esto no es gracioso- iba ganado seguridad para hablar- mas te vale que no sea otro intento de hacerme quedar como idiota, maldito enano- dijo divertida

-esa nunca ha sido mi intención Ackerman- escuchó la voz de Levi a sus espaldas- solo relájate- "solo relájate" pensó… enserio no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decir? Mikasa se volteo para enfrentar a Rivaille, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que esta ya no estaba allí.

-aun eres demasiado lenta- dijo el sargento tomando a la joven de la mano y arrastrándola más adentro por el bosque- vamos –el contacto con la mano de Levi no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido con Eren, Levi no tenía las manos tan suaves pero si cálidas y protectoras… eso era! Se sentía protegida cuando estaba con Levi-

Apenas Levi soltó su mano, Mikasa desapareció entre los arboles- oh! Perfecto- dijo Rivaille rodando los ojos- tsk… supongo que será interesante-

Mikasa corría a toda velocidad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos utilizo su equipo de maniobras para subir a las ramas de un enorme árbol. Esperó unos minutos

-cuanto tiempo creíste que me tomaría encontrarte?- pregunto Rivaille tras la pelinegra

Entonces Mikasa sorprendida nuevamente se volteo, tomo a Rivaille por el pañuelo y lo atrajo hacia sí- no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo- dijo desafiante, pero de pronto sintió como los brazos de Rivaille rodeaban su cintura, se alejo de inmediato sonrojada. Por su parte Levi parecía bastante aburrido

-entonces…- comenzó Levi-Jeager es el único familiar que tienes?- dijo mientras se sentaba apoyando la espalda contra el tronco, Mikasa lo miro sorprendida

-eso creo- pasaron horas así, conversando sobres sus vidas, bueno, principalmente sobre la vida de Mikasa, a pesar de eso logro arrancarle varias historias al cerrado y gruñón sargento. Así fue como se enteró de la existencia de Farlán e Isabel- me habría gustado conocerlos- aseguro Mikasa tratando de animar a Levi

-habría sido algo muy…interesante- dijo Rivaille intentando imaginar lo que habría dicho Isabel sobre Mikasa, sonrió recordando algunos episodios junto a ellos.

Levi notó que Mikasa ya estaba incomoda pues llevaba horas sentada sobre una rama sin tener donde apoyar su espalda- si quieres ya podríamos volver- dijo algo culpable- pareces incomoda

-para nada- respondió Mikasa- pero tal vez podríamos buscar un lugar más cómodo para conversar- admitió llevándose ambas manos a la espalda, la verdad le dolía mucho, Levi se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para ayudar a la pelinegra a incorporarse-gracias- dijo Mikasa y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano que le ofrecían.

Pronto Levi tomo a Mikasa por la cintura y bajo del árbol ayudado de su DTM, una vez estando abajo, recorrió la columna de Mikasa con sus manos, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares con sus dedos, Mikasa sentía como el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer- duele menos?- preguntó Rivaille-

-em… pues…si- respondió la joven intentado pensar con claridad- esto es… bueno… gracias- Levi se detuvo y se aparto solo para quedar frente al rostro de Mikasa.

-Jeager debe ser un verdadero idiota- dijo de pronto, sin importar que ella le escuchara- si no se da cuenta de…- Ella abrió los ojos de golpe

-perdón?- Levi miro el cielo "no me hagas esto más difícil" pensó - que quieres decir

-tsk… olvídalo- estaba perdiendo la paciencia y podía sentir el acelerado corazón de Mikasa- tranquilízate mocosa- dijo burlón

-estoy tranquila- respondió Mikasa sin titubear, pero eso no era del todo cierto-

Es verdad, estaba tranquila pues se sentía segura con Levi, pero estaban demasiado cerca y no podía negar que eso la estaba volviendo loca, tenía un descabellado deseo de probar los labios del sargento. Levi por su parte sonreía para sí- entonces vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Mikasa

Levi levanto una ceja- hacer el que?- pudo ver como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban de un precioso rosa- no creíste que iba a besarte o sí?-

-eh?!... claro que no- "mentirosa" pensó Rivaille

-pues lastima- dijo soltando a su joven subordinada-

Mikasa lo miro sorprendida- pensabas hacerlo?- pregunto nerviosa, se estaba demorando demasiado, si hubiera tenido oportunidad lo habría hecho ella misma- si es así….-tomo aire – solo hazlo-

-creo que le das muchas vueltas al asunto Ackerman- dijo Levi aprisionando a Mikasa contra un árbol-

-Sargento!- escucharon gritos y pasos que se acercaban cada vez más- Sargento?- llamo Historia cuando había llegado cerca de ellos, justo al otro lado del gran árbol que los protegía-

La joven soldado respiraba aceleradamente a causa del nerviosismo, Levi le hiso una seña para que guardara silencio, pero su chaqueta emitió ruido al rozar con el tronco. Mikasa abrió sus ojos y apretó los labios- Historia has visto algo?- escucharon de pronto la voz de Armin, Mikasa intento salir a calmarlos, "por favor", pensó Levi, y presiono a la pelinegra con su cuerpo- quieta-dijo susurrando su oído- Mikasa se estremeció- ah!- se quejó pues Levi la estaba aplastando-

Entonces Armin dio un paso y pudo ver el momento en que Levi posaba sus labios en los de Mikasa, ante esa imagen solo pudo taparse la boca con ambas manos y comenzar a alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible- Armin que ocurre?- dijo Historia al tiempo que lo seguía-

Mikasa sintió como el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, ni el frio del invierno, ni la aparición de un titán podrían molestarla en ese momento, sobre todo cuando abrió su boca para dar paso a la lengua de Rivaille, quien le robaba el aliento hasta casi dejarla sin respiración. De pronto él rompió el beso que ella tanto había disfrutado- muy bien fue suficiente, debemos volver-dijo con tono aburrido-

No lo podía creer- eres un maldito- dijo enfadada y comenzó a caminar pisando muy fuerte y pateando las ramas que obstruían su camino-

"y ahora qué?" se preguntó Levi, mientras maldecía por no haber podido controlarse- Ackerman espera- dijo mientras la seguía a paso tranquilo.

-para qué?- respondió Mikasa- para que me beses y luego hagas como si nada paso?- dijo avergonzada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, se veía realmente bella, pensó Rivaille. Definitivamente esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Apuro su paso y volteo a la pelinegra solo para besarla nuevamente, ella cedió de inmediato.

-no puedo discutir contigo, si te pones así- dijo Rivaille de forma cariñosa, ella nunca lo había oído hablar así- no es como si esta fuera tu primera vez- dijo relajado, Mikasa bajo la cabeza- oh!... ya veo- dijo Levi comprendiendo la situación-

-solo olvidado- dijo Mikasa arreglándose la chaqueta, Levi la abrazo por la cintura y beso su frente- créeme cuando te digo que me gusta haber sido el primero- dijo cuando se separo de ella.

-entonces es cierto?-pregunto Mikasa de pronto sintiéndose mejor-siempre tienes una pareja en el escuadrón- dijo intentando expresar con palabras más suaves todo lo que había escuchado en la cocina, Levi arrugo la frente

-claro que no es cierto-respondió- pero puedes pensar lo que quieras- había vuelto a su estado de ánimo acostumbrado, y es que no lo interesaban los rumores que se formaban a su alrededor.

-está bien, te creo- dijo Mikasa, satisfecha con la respuesta-

Al volver encontraron a todo el escuadrón (incluido Eren), descansado a las afueras de la cabaña, Rivaille había gritado unas cuantas ordenes e insultos, "solo para no perder la costumbre" había pensado Mikasa, y todos habían vuelto a sus actividades, el resto del día había transcurrido normalmente para todos, hasta que Armin se decidió- Mikasa! Podemos hablar?- preguntó a su amiga

-claro Armin, siempre podemos hacerlo- Armin miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo ni oyendo-

-bueno es sobre el Sargento Rivaille- declaró para comenzar- que sucede con él?- pregunto Mikasa con naturalidad

Como podría decirlo, sin parecer un fisgón… lo pensó un momento y decidió que no había forma de hacerlo, tendría que ser directo- Armin vamos que sucede con el sargento?- exigió saber

-es solo que…- tomo aire- los vi besándose en el bosque- Mikasa escondió la cara tras su bufanda, no tenia pena ni vergüenza, muy por el contrario una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara, ella lo había vivido…claro, pero escuchar a otra persona decirlo lo volvía aun mas real- Bueno tal vez vi mal, lo siento, creo que me equivoque- dijo Armin excusándose

-Está bien Armin- se animo a decir Mikasa- solo te pediré que no se lo digas a nadie, en realidad solo fue un accidente- "un accidente?" pensó Armin, pues él estaba muy seguro de lo que había visto y para nada parecía un accidente.

-Ackerman- llamó Levi- recuerda que mañana tienes autorización para acompañar a Jeager en las pruebas- dijo paternalmente

-Lo sé- respondió Mikasa- pero aun así no creo que asista- Rivaille la miró extrañado- Eren no me quiere ahí y la verdad se me hace más atractiva la idea de salir a pasear un rato por el bosque- dijo pero Levi se negó de inmediato

- me temo que eso será imposible, no puedes andar por ahí sin compañía- respondió Rivaille

-entonces creo que tendrá que acompañarme sargento- añadió Mikasa al tiempo que sonreía seductoramente a su superior-


	3. Chapter 3

Armin intentaba parecer tranquilo, había dormido terriblemente pensando. Mikasa y el Sargento? De verdad?, pero si ellos se odiaban… pero él los había visto, si, estaba muy seguro, y luego Mikasa había dicho a Levi que tendría que acompañarla al bosque?... pero para qué?

"oh!...no" pensó Armin al instante, necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Mikasa le había pedido que no lo hiciese, pero alguien más ya lo sabía.

_- Armin que ocurre?- escuchó decir a Historia que lo seguía muy a prisa _

_-los encontré- gritó agitadamente sin dejar de correr_

_-a quien?...- preguntó Historia justo cuando lo alcanzaba y lo detenía por el brazo- porque corres Armin- entonces la había mirado detenidamente, su despeinado cabello rubio y su cara de preocupación tan sincera…ella siempre se preocupaba por todos._

_-Levi y Mikasa-había confesado seguro de poder confiar en la pequeña rubia-ellos estaban…-hiso una pausa demasiado larga- ellos estaban que! Armin- exigió saber Historia tomándolo por los hombros_

_-se estaban…-logró decir, Historia esperaba que terminara la frase con los ojos muy abiertos- se estaban besando- admitió avergonzado, la cara de la rubia cambió por la sorpresa-_

_-El sargento?!- Había preguntado pero no esperó una respuesta- ah… pues…- dijo pensativa rascándose la barbilla- ES UNA HERMOSA NOTICIA!- exclamo feliz abrazando a Armin._

Apuró su paso decidido a contarle lo que había presenciado después, seguramente ella podría ayudarlo pero luego recordó al sargento. Cuando Mikasa se marchó, Levi se había quedado viéndola con una sonrisa hasta que desapareció, entonces había dedicado una mirada amenazadora en su dirección. "El va a romperme todos los huesos si digo algo" se estremeció pensando en eso, pero la integridad física de Mikasa le pareció más importante.

-Es algo natural Armin… -respondió Historia una vez que Armin había relatado lo sucedido- no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo- agregó sin dejar de limpiar con esmero una mesa-

A Historia le parecía bastante emocionante la idea de un romance entre los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.- Eres demasiado entusiasta Historia- afirmó Armin intentado convencerla de que lo que ocurría era un error- tal vez ellos se aman- respondió Historia abrazando el pañuelo que tenía en la mano en un gesto soñador.

-no lo creo- soltó el rubio- El sargento no parece ser una persona que pueda amar a alguien, y Mikasa…- suspiro- bueno todos saben que Mikasa ama a Eren-

-eso es diferente- respondió Historia- además…-tomo aire- si amara tanto a Eren no se habría ido con el sargento Rivaille hace un rato- Armin abrió la boca y los ojos de golpe

-donde están todos los demás?!- preguntó alarmado- en las pruebas de Eren- contestó naturalmente Historia-

-QUE!- no puede ser había estado tan ocupado con el asunto de Mikasa que había olvidado acompañar a su amigo, debía salir lo más rápido que pudiera para alcanzarlos, corrió a buscar a su caballo, pero este no estaba- se han llevado todos los caballos Armin- dijo Historia tímidamente, de pronto recobro el ánimo- que te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo, es decir, si Levi tenía intenciones tan… terribles con Mikasa como tú piensas- sonrió entusiasta- tal vez podría necesitar nuestra ayuda- Armin negó con la cabeza, pero Historia parecía decidida.

-no deberíamos estar aquí- se quejo Armin

-shhh- respondió Historia- creo que escuche algo-

-creo que ya deberíamos volver- insistió tocándole el hombro tímidamente- solo un poco más- suplicó la rubia.

Mikasa observaba a los dos rubios conversando, escondida entre las ramas de un enorme árbol- ya te tengo- dijo Levi tomando a Mikasa por la cintura- silencio!- susurro la joven apuntando en dirección a los intrusos-

Rivaille vio ambas cabezas amarillentas sin ningún asombro ni preocupación, pronto comenzó a bajar para ir a su encuentro, Mikasa temió lo peor.

-Arlert!- llamo cuando ya estaba cerca, los dos chicos voltearon a ver a su sargento sorprendidos- señor!...-se apresuro en decir Armin al tiempo que se ubicaba cubriendo a Historia-nosotros solo…-

-solo estábamos preocupados- intervino Historia avanzando en dirección a Rivaille, parecía tenerle mucha confianza pensó Armin- Lo sé- respondió Rivaille muy tranquilo-pero todos está bien, ya pueden irse- dijo esto último con especial cuidado a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de una sorprendida y sonrojada joven rubia, algo que pareció incomodar a Armin-

-bueno- intervino mientas tosía- si es así, ya nos vamos- tomo a Historia por la manga y comenzó a arrastrarla devuelta por donde habían venido- yo debería estar a acompañando a Eren- mascullaba mientras avanzaba incasablemente entre los árboles.

"las cosas que tengo que hacer por esta mocosa" pensaba Levi un poco molesto mientras observaba como Armin arrastraba a Historia.

-que bien actúas Rivaille- Mikasa había bajado del árbol tan pronto como sus amigos se habían marchado- sobre todo cuando…-se detuvo un poco molesta- cuando hable con Reiss?- pregunto divertido Levi, Mikasa fingía ignorarlo- Ackerman- la llamo- necesitaba que se fueran-

-y eso que- repuso enojada-

-tsk… a tu amigo parece gustarle Reiss- explicó fastidiado pues no le gustaba dar explicaciones- pensé que si me acercaba mucho, el se la llevaría- se encogió de hombros

-Armin y Historia?- se sorprendió Mikasa- …no lo creo- agregó pensativa viendo en la dirección por la cual habían desaparecido

-mierda…- dijo Rivaille- eso no me importa- ya estaba aburrido.

Mikasa avanzo hacia Rivaille y lo beso en la boca- aun podemos divertirnos un poco- dijo Mikasa sonriendo.

-no sabes lo que dices mocosa- alejo a Mikasa con una mano, de pronto no se sentía de buen humor, pero Mikasa había tomado la firme decisión de seducir a Levi. Durante la noche se había convencido de que Rivaille era el indicado para perder su tan preciada virginidad, además y por sobre todo, de pronto le parecía increíblemente atractivo.

-que pasa Levi…- dijo decidida- después de todo es solo sexo- dicho esto, todo paso demasiado rápido.

Estaba jadeando, su camisa donde estaba?, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento- tranquila- susurro Levi mientras depositaba tiernos besos en el pálido cuello de Mikasa.

Comenzó a bajar mordiendo de vez en cuando la piel de la joven, arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer, las expertas manos del sargento recorrían delicadamente la desnuda espada de la joven. Sin ninguna complicación soltó el seguro del sujetador, el cual callo por los hombros de Mikasa dejando sus senos descubiertos. En primera instancia intento cubrirse pero Levi la detuvo al tiempo que decía- eres realmente hermosa Ackerman- el primer contacto con las manos de Rivaille la hiso estremecer, por su parte Levi se sentía hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven de rasgos asiáticos.

Comenzó a besar uno de los senos mientras delicadamente masajeaba y apretaba el otro, la piel de la pelinegra sabía y olía demasiado bien. Cuando por fin Mikasa logró reaccionar, desabotono y saco la camisa de Levi, él divertido por los torpes movimientos de la chica la ayudaba como podía sin dejar de besar y lamer los pezones erguidos de Mikasa a causa del frio y la excitación.

Guiada por sus instintos hasta ese momento dormidos, atrajo a Levi y lo beso apasionadamente, aun no se explicaba cómo había terminado sentada sobre las piernas el sargento, pero podía sentir la excitación de Levi guardada en la prisión de sus pantalones, Rivaille tomo la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a guiarla, mostrándole como debía moverse sobre él.

Eso realmente le gustaba, podía sentir como se encendían sus mejillas de pronto, se sentía más viva que nunca, toco y recorrió con sus manos los definidos pectorales y abdomen de Levi hasta llegar a sus pantalones los cuales desabrocho de un solo tirón haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta, se desasieron rápidamente de la poca ropa que les quedaba, el sargento comenzó a estimular la intimidad de la chica utilizando solo una mano pues con la otra la sujetaba firmemente para que no fuera a perder el equilibrio, sentados como estaban Levi apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y Mikasa sentada sobre él con las piernas abiertas disfrutaba del placer que le otorgaba su superior- Levi- mascullaba entre gemidos, cada vez estaba más excitada y el sargento disfrutaba viendo el placer de su compañera, la miraba detenidamente como intentando grabársela en la memoria para siempre.

-por favor- suplico la chica- solo hazlo de una maldita ves- Levi sonrió desfrutando del sufrimiento de Mikasa, pero la verdad para ese punto el también estaba bastante desesperado, por lo que pronto accedió a las peticiones de la chica, retiro su mano del interior de la pelinegra y la levantó por la pelvis, hasta ubicarla justo encima de su erecto y "para nada acorde con su tamaño" pensó Mikasa, miembro.

Pudo notar lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba la joven a pesar de lo bien que lo disimulaba- solo dolerá un poco- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- estas lista?- Mikasa asintió y cerró los ojos, hundió las uñas en la espalda de Levi cuando sintió que la invadía un inmenso dolor, tener a "Levi" dentro de ella le producía una incómoda y dolora sensación, Rivaille decidió darle tiempo para acostumbrarse mientras la abrazaba cuidadosamente y besaba cuello y sus parpados cerrados. El dolor comenzó a ceder poco a poco, abrió los ojos y vio que Levi la miraba preocupado-mejor?- pregunto, ella le respondió con un largo y apasionado beso, pronto Mikasa comenzó a moverse sobre Levi, primero despacio para luego (y ayudada de las fuertes manos de Rivaille) comenzar a moverse casi al tiempo de sus agitadas respiraciones. En el lugar no se escuchaba otro ruido que fuera el de sus gemidos, Levi intentaba dar besos a Mikasa pero esta lo esquivaba traviesamente arrancándole gruñidos el sargento.

Las manos de Levi habían recorrido una larga expedición hasta las nalgas de la pelinegra las cuales comenzó a masajear y apretar a su antojo. Pasaron así mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos podría decir exactamente cuánto fue, tiempo en que los senos de Mikasa rozaban con el pecho de Rivaille, tiempo en que la joven dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrasar para gritar con fuerza el nombre del hombre que la estaba haciendo disfrutar, tiempo en el que él gruñía y gemía gozando cada envestida.

Mikasa comenzó a sentir un calor que se acumulaba en su vientre bajo, no sabría exactamente cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo, pero no sería mucho, Levi mordió con fuerza el hombro de Mikasa haciéndola gritar del dolor, justo cuando se corría dentro de ella, acto que termino por hacer que en el mismo instante Mikasa liberara todo el calor acumulado dentro de ella, llegando al orgasmo tan solo un segundo después de Rivaille. Una vez acabado todo, se abrazaron y besaron tiernamente. – Estuviste exquisita Ackerman- aseguró Rivaille asiendo sonrojar a Mikasa quien descansaba apoyada en su hombro.

Mientras almorzaban junto a todo el escuadrón, Mikasa no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del Sargento, esa mañana juntos en el bosque le había parecido mágica, necesitaba sentir las caricias de Levi. Definitivamente aceptaría la oferta de Rivaille para esa noche pues el tenia razón, el sexo es realmente lo mejor cuando estas cada día al borde de morir.


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaban 3 semanas viéndose cada noche, pero no todas eran para demostrarse lo mucho que se deseaban, si no que algunas noches los se conformaban con estar uno al lado del otro. Conversaban mucho, se conocían exhaustivamente el cuerpo del otro, pero aun así durante el día su relación no había cambiado mucho.

-Ackerman- saludo cortes pero desinteresadamente Rivaille- Señor- respondió Mikasa sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Esa era la rutina diaria, ignorarse, la verdad aun durante el día discutían y se enfrentaban como de costumbre. Durante el día lo odio tanto como lo deseo por las noches concluyo Mikasa un día luego de una discusión con Rivaille, por supuesto que por culpa de Eren.

Levi se pasaba el día ignorando a la joven, se le hacía realmente fácil ignorarla cuando estaba con sus amigos o con el imbécil de Jeager. Evitarla le hacía el trabajo aún más sencillo, ocupaba su mente en otras cosas, papeleo, reuniones, misiones, protegerla. Todo sin que ella lo supiera.

-te acostaste con ella?- preguntó emocionada Hanji Zoe durante una reunión con Levi y Erwin.

-ah?...-miró el cielo, ya había imaginado como sería esta conversación- yo…- comenzó a decir un poco nervioso el soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad.

-Si lo hiso!- gritó antes de explotar en carcajadas-

-Hanji…- dijo Erwin en tono calmado

-lo sabía!-dijo la científica abrazando a Levi emocionada- has sido cuidadoso con ella?- pregunto un poco más seria tomando al menudo pelinegro por los hombros-

-Hanji…- repitió Erwin en el mismo tono

-Levi!- insistía Zoe moviéndolo violentamente, mientras el aludido parecía imperturbable-bueno, espero que si maldito loco-

-Hanji… basta- repetía el comandante incansablemente

-estás enamorado?- Levi tosió por la sorpresa

-Hanji!- Erwin perdió la paciencia y golpeo la mesa con su puño, la mujer volteo a verlo sorprendida mientras Rivaille pensaba en la pregunta.

¿Estaba enamorado?... "por supuesto que no" se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque estaba muy consciente de que Ackerman le gustaba mucho, pensaba gran parte del día en ella, y le gustaba verla pelear contra los titanes con esa fuerza y destreza que a parte de ella solo poseía el. Pero lo que más le gustaba era tenerla cada noche entre sus brazos, poseerla como nadie más lo hacía, ni siquiera el estúpido niño titán, solo él conocía esa faceta de Mikasa.

-Levi!- la voz de Erwin lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, lo devolvió al mundo real, "lejos del calor de Ackerman" pensó, las noches junto a ella siempre le parecían un sueño por las mañanas, cuando se despertaba y la mujer con la que había disfrutado ya no estaba- me estas escuchando?

-eh…- restregó sus ojos con una mano- repite todo lo que dijiste- Erwin y Hanji estallaron en risotadas, mientras Levi los miraba enojado- estas bien jodido Levi- dijo el comandante sin dejar de reír.

Rivaille se puso de pie para irse- No, no espera- pidió el comandante tosiendo para disimular la risa- esto es importante- recupero la compostura de inmediato, mientras observaba como Levi se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sillón y sacudía las mangas de su chaqueta- necesito enviarte a una misión fuera de los muros- la expresión aburrida de Rivaille no se alteró en absoluto- solo se trata de otra prueba para Eren- Hanji sonrió, seguro esto había sido idea suya- necesito que vayas con ellos, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo- añadió haciendo una mueca recordando la pérdida de su brazo, Hanji apoyo su mano en el hombro de Erwin.

-eso es todo?- quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible, no le gustaban las manifestaciones públicas de cariño y no quería estar presente si Hanji decidía besar a Erwin o algo por el estilo-

-no- lo detuvo Erwin- no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero no me parece adecuado lo que estás haciendo con Mikasa-respiro profundo- sabes que ella ama a Eren verdad?-

-Lo sé- respondió tranquilo y luego se marcho

-amargado-se quejó Hanji golpeando a Erwin-

-no quiero poner en riesgo nuestros planes- dijo pensativo- y tampoco quiero que alguien salga herido de esto-

…

-Mikasa!- vio como una enorme mano estaba a punto de golpearla, cayó del árbol en que se encontraba, y aterrizo de golpe sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido una casa.

Todo el escuadrón más la teniente Hanji y otros soldados habían asistido a una expedición fuera de las murallas, Eren había pedido que Mikasa no asistiera, además alguien tenía que cuidar a Historia mientras los demás no estaban, pero ese día los titanes habían hecho su aparición dentro de la muralla Rose. Corrió adentrándose en el bosque donde pudo impulsarse usando el DMT, contaba con poco gas, después de todo lo estaba usando solo por costumbre.

-Ah!- la herida en su costado derecho aun le escocía – acércate un poco más para que pueda acabar contigo de una vez- dijo forzosamente

El tintan, quien no daba signos de inteligencia humana, ni mucho menos de destreza en sus movimientos, se acercó dando torpes y lentos pasos hasta el árbol donde se detuvo Mikasa.

-Eres bastante alto-dijo mientras retrocedía un paso, la cabeza del titán casi quedaba a la altura del lugar en que estaba ella- tal vez 10 metros, lástima que seas un idiota- salto utilizando el poco gas que le quedaba y corto justo en su nuca, el titán cayó al suelo y Mikasa aterrizo sobre él.

-uf…- resoplo molesta, se había herido, tal vez se había quebrado unas cuantas costillas.

-Mikasa te encuentras bien?- Historia se acercaba corriendo mientras Mikasa caminaba a su encuentro, cubriendo con ambas manos su herida.

Su larga falda bailaba en al viento mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-Estoy bien, solo me sorprendió- respondió y pasó caminando al lado de la rubia- gracias por advertirme Christa-

- Es Historia y no hay de que- volteo al escuchar un fuerte golpe- Mikasa!

Corrió para ayudarla, se acercó a ella y verifico que estaba inconsciente, intento llevarla a la cabaña, pero Mikasa era mucho más grande y pesada que ella.

-Mikasa vamos despierta, por favor- sabía que debía sacarla de allí podrían haber otros titanes cerca- Mikasa!- se estremeció al sentir los pesados y estruendosos pasos.

Utilizo todas sus fuerzas para levantar a la pelinegra, solo fue capaz de moverla unos metros, no podía enfrentar al titán que se acercaba, pues no llevaba puesto su DMT. Dejo a Mikasa recostada en el césped y saco una de las navajas de repuesto de su compañera, volteó con la navaja dispuesta a luchar para no morir ahí, entonces lo vio. Igual a todos, enormes ojos y cabeza nada armoniosa con el resto de su cuerpo, probablemente unos 6 metros, no era muy alto para un titán pero sí bastante grande comparado con el metro y cuarenta y cinco centímetros que ella apenas ostentaba.

El titán se acercó más con los ojos puestos en la joven quien a causa del miedo y los nervios apretaba la navaja con tanta fuerza que casi le atravesara la piel de las manos. Mikasa poco a poco comenzaba a despertar

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca Historia corrió y alcanzo a cortar los ligamentos de la pierna derecha del titán, este cayó al suelo, lo que le dio un segundo de respiro a la rubia que gritaba desesperadamente a Mikasa para que no se moviera.

Cortó una y otra vez los ligamentos del titán, los cuales una y otra vez se regeneraban, hasta que sus manos la hicieron gritar del dolor, pero no soltó la navaja, no sabía porque, tal vez el miedo la paralizaba.

-Noooo por favor- suplicaba, vio como Mikasa intentaba ponerse de pie pero sus pies cedían a causa del dolor-

El titán pudo ponerse de pie por fin y comenzó a caminar hacia las dos mujeres que esperaban para ser comidas tan solo a unos pasos de él. Mikasa estiro sus brazos hasta atrapar a la rubia y pudo aprisionarla contra su cuerpo, si no podía luchar al menos intentaría protegerla con su vida. Entonces ante la incrédula y aterrorizada mirada de Historia y la expresión resignada de Mikasa, los ojos del titán perdieron su enfoque y una cortina de sangre cubrió su nuca. Enseguida se precipito al suelo y el sargento Rivaille aterrizo sobre el cadáver.

-Reiss-saludó tranquilamente, no espero respuesta, los inexpresivos ojos del sargento observaban a Mikasa que seguía sentada en la hierba húmeda, cubierta al igual que historia de una densa capa de sangre- Ackerman – Levi ladeó un poco la cabeza e hizo una mueca de asco.

Historia se puso de pie y soltó por fin la navaja que seguía apretando entre sus manos y ésta cayo ensangrentada al piso. Lo siguiente que vio fue el cielo que rebalsaba de nubes grises, luego todo oscureció.

Rivaille puso una de sus manos bajo la cabeza de Historia para que no se golpeara en el piso, luego llamo a Eren quien miraba boquiabierto la escena junto a Armin, Sasha y el resto del escuadrón.

Realmente no habían entendido nada desde que el Sargento les dijo que se retiraba antes, que lo siguieran en cuanto pudieran, solo vieron que subió a su caballo y cabalgó a toda velocidad en dirección al muro. Para cuando lo alcanzaron, Rivaille sostenía el cuerpo de Historia, a un costado de un humeante cadáver de titán.

Eren se acercó corriendo.

-Mikasa!- gritó Eren al tiempo que apuraba más su paso-

La joven sonrió al escuchar la voz del de su hermano que se acercaba preocupado por ella.

Rivaille no apartaba los ojos del piso -Jeager ayuda a Reiss a llegar donde Hanji para que pueda atenderla- la rubia parecía dormir plácidamente apoyada en el hombro de Rivaille.

-pero señor- se opuso Eren- si me lo permite prefiero ayudar a mi hermana.

-no es necesario-interrumpió Mikasa- puedo sola- intento ponerse de pie pero casi de inmediato se precipito al suelo.

Rivaille utilizo su mano libre para alcanzar a Mikasa antes de que cayera-Está bien- suspiro y empujo a Mikasa hacia Eren- haz lo que quieras- se marchó cargando a Historia con extremo cuidado de no ensuciarse. Mikasa cedió a regañadientes y dejó que jean y Eren la cargasen.

…..

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar, Hanji movía las correas del equipo de maniobras para quitarlo y poder revisar mejor la herida.

-por favor, teniente así está bien- suplico Mikasa intentado parecer tranquila- déjelo así-

-son tus costillas Mikasa, no está bien, lo siento pero tengo que sacarte esto, en que estabas pensado? Que va a decir Levi cuando vea esto- dijo cerrando un ojo a Mikasa al tiempo que esta se sonrojaba terriblemente.

-En realidad si ella no hubiese salido, tal vez no podríamos estar aquí ahora – Historia se incorporó y defendió a Mikasa dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

- que sucedió luego de eso- quiso saber Mikasa un poco preocupada- no puedo recordar con claridad.

-Al parecer te desmayaste, después de eso, esta pequeña rubia te salvo de ser devorada- Mikasa miro a Historia, ella por su parte dejo de sonreír para bajar la mirada-

-la verdad no habría podido lograrlo sin la ayuda del sargento Rivaille- sonrió tímidamente, mientras Mikasa hacia una mueca y su corazón daba un vuelco- yo solo pude ganar un poco de tiempo- dijo algo avergonzada

Mikasa no sabía que decir – pues muchas gracias Historia, te debo una- La rubia sonrió ampliamente- bueno en realidad te debo dos-

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que harías lo mismo por mi- Mikasa sonrió un poco, era verdad.

- donde esta Eren?- su instinto volvió, ya se sentía mejor- necesito verlo

-está descansando, tuvo una dura misión, la verdad debe estar agotado-hizo una pausa- bueno terminamos por hoy, no hay nada más que hacer- Hanji miro con detenimiento a la pelinegra- Solo depende de ti, que te cuides y puedas sanar- se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Historia te veo mañana para revisar tus manos- historia asintió y luego escondió sus manos tras la espalda.

Esa noche cocinó Sasha, el plato más abundante era el suyo, por supuesto. Todos comían y bebían a gusto, Mikasa solo miraba a Eren charlar animadamente con Connie y Jean, mientas Armin ayudaba a Historia a comer. Rivaille, ese día parecía mudo, al igual que Sasha, pero ella no podía hablar solo por tener la boca llena todo el tiempo.

-Reiss, podrías seguirme un momento- todos voltearon a mirar a su superior que hablaba con amabilidad a la pequeña soldado, la cual asintió y se levantó de la silla con ayuda de Armin.

Una vez afuera Rivaille ordenó a Historia se sentase en una banca, ella obedeció y se inclinó sobre sus piernas, aun podían escuchar como reían y conversaban a dentro sus compañeros de escuadrón.

-Reiss yo…- comenzó Rivaille-

-Está bien, señor- Historia lo miraba con decisión- no necesito que me regañe, ya comprendí las consecuencias de mis actos- hiso una mueca y luego levanto sus manos vendadas para que el sargento pudiera verlas- no volverá a pasar.

Esa imagen casi logro hacer sonreír a Rivaille, la joven parecía una pequeña niña desafiando a su padre.

-No es eso, solo quería agradecerte, por salvar tu vida y… la de Ackerman, son soldados muy importantes para la humanidad- la expresión de Rivaille era seria, pero Historia sentía que había algo más en sus palabras.

-oh, bueno, en realidad fue usted quien nos salvó- la rubia acercó una de sus manos a la de Rivaille hasta tocarla levemente- nuevamente sargento, le debo la vida- se puso seria y luego realizo el saludo de soldado.

-Reiss-se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda- puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Historia se sorprendió, pero se alegró de conocer una faceta más humana del solado más fuerte de la humanidad- Pues bien, Levi- hiso una pausa después de decir su nombre, aún era incomodo- también puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-lo sé- dijo Levi y entró a la cabaña después de Historia.-

Historia creyó oír al sargento decir algo más, pero solo percibió los sonidos, no pudo darles un significado en ese momento. Se sorprendería más tarde al descifrar lo que Rivaille había dicho.

"gracias por salvarla", se sentó en su cama y miró a Mikasa dormir plácidamente, entonces entendió a qué se refería Levi.


	5. Chapter 5

No sentía hambre, ni frío, ni nada, solo quería llegar a su cama y dormir hasta que algún sentimiento surgiera dentro de él. Aun después de lo ocurrido no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho la loca de cuatro ojos… ¿estaba enamorado?, una y otra vez se intentaba de convencer de que no era posible, pero después de casi perderla a manos de ese gigante de mierda había concluido que no daría una respuesta todavía: le daría el beneficio de la duda.

De cuatro cosas estaba seguro: primero debía protegerla de todo, segundo Mikasa le gustaba demasiado, tercero cuando ella se enterara de su pequeño secreto de seguro lo odiaría y cuarto – y lo que más le dolía- ella amaba a Eren. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, se enderezo y espero que llamaran nuevamente pero en vez de eso la manija comenzó a girar. Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta pudo ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la pelinegra.- Levi…- él la observaba en silencio- ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto en voz baja-, Rivaille solo asintió una vez y ella cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-¿cómo estás?- pregunto con tono preocupado, hace tiempo que había dejado de fingir desinterés cuando estaba con ella- mejor- respondió Mikasa apartando la mirada, no quería que notara la mentira en sus ojos- no me mientas- dijo el acercándose para tomarla entre sus brazos- "mierda" pensó Mikasa

-porque lo hiciste Rivaille- preguntó avergonzada evitando la mirada inquisidora del hombre que la abrazaba, con el… se sentía tranquila, pero no quería sentirse inútil, indefensa ella no era así-

-Tsk… simple cortesía- respondió Rivaille ocultando las verdaderas razones tras su actuar. El presentimiento, la angustia acumulada en el pecho que casi no lo dejaba respirar, la rabia y miedo al verla a punto de ser devorada por un… "basta" se dijo a sí mismo, si seguía así podría enfermar. Ella ahora estaba a salvo entre sus brazos, lugar de donde nunca debió salir.

La joven sonrió en dirección a Rivaille, había aprendido a leer entre las cortantes frases de su sargento- gracias- dijo de pronto depositando un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios del hombre. El respondió de inmediato buscando unir sus labios nuevamente. Se besaron ahí, de pie junto a la puerta expuestos a que alguien la abriera y los descubriera, y cuantas ganas tenia Levi de que eso ocurriera, casi rogaba en su interior para que alguien- ¡cualquier persona!- abriera esa puerta de una vez.

Alzó a Mikasa con cuidado de no lastimarla, no importaba lo que ella dijera, él podía ver como intentaba parecer fuerte. Avanzo con ella hasta alcanzar la cama, la cual desde hace mucho… compartían, ella sonrió.

Pronto Mikasa se encontraba recostada disfrutando de los besos de Rivaille, quien estaba sobre ella teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar caer su peso sobre la chica. Juntos desabrocharon cada botón de su camisa hasta dejar descubierto su torso, y la inmensa herida que allí se ocultaba. Rivaille se paralizo, era más grave de lo que él pensaba, por dios esa chica había estado punto de morir- Levi yo…- comenzó a decir ella cerrando su camisa- está bien si ya no quieres estar conmigo- dijo dolida, seguramente él ahora la creía un monstruo con todas esas heridas. –Solo déjame levantarme- se apresuró a decir al tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

Levi se acercó a ella por la espalda, acaricio sus brazos con extrema ternura hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa, la cual comenzó a deslizar delicadamente hasta retirarla por completo. Beso los hombros desnudos de Mikasa y sintió como ella se estremecía con cada caricia- eres hermosa Ackerman- susurro en el oído de la chica, ella se volteó para enfrentarlo con la mirada- ven a vivir conmigo aquí- ella lo miró divertida, como cuando una madre mira a su hijo luego de hacer una travesura. Cada cierto tiempo, Levi en un acto impulsivo hacía divertidas proposiciones a Mikasa, para luego rechazarlas el mismo.

…

_"-dios Levi ¿te has vuelto loco?- pregunto Mikasa luego de escuchar como Levi le proponía escapar juntos- si- respondió el tomando a Mikasa de la mano y obligándola a levantarse de la cama arrastrando la sabana consigo- cualquiera se habría vuelto loco por ti- susurro en el oído de la joven, ella enmudeció- pues yo creo que estás loco desde mucho antes- el frunció el entre cejo _

_-olvídalo- dijo caminando hacia la ventana- tendríamos que llevarnos al imbécil de Jeager ¿no es verdad?- Mikasa caminó hasta alcanzarlo y beso la fuerte espalda del hombre que tanto quería-Eren no es imbécil - dijo en un tono tranquilo pero con un pequeño deje de amenaza."_

…

Rivaille seguía observándola en silencio, ella revolvió el cabello de su superior- luego te vas a arrepentir- dijo muy segura de sus palabras- esta vez no- respondió abrazándola- que van a pensar los demás- rebatió Mikasa

-Que va a pensar Jeager- contesto Levi en tono sarcástico- Esta bien- dijo Mikasa de pronto sorprendiendo al sargento- si con "vivir aquí" te refieres a que me harás el amor todas las noches…- Rivaille miro a la chica que hablaba, tenía las mejillas de un rosa exquisito- acepto- dijo finalmente- perfecto- respondió él besando a la pelinegra en la frente.

Terminaron de desvestirse en un momento, se tomaron el tiempo necesario, recorriendo y observando cada rincón y cada curvatura del cuerpo de su compañero. En la oscuridad las sombras cobraban vida, la noche amenazaba con acabarse y la piel cautivaba los sentidos de los amantes. En medio de la oscuridad Levi se puso de cuclillas y de inmediato expuso a la joven al temblor de una estampida. Sus pieles erizadas y sus respiraciones sincronizadas. Alcanzado el momento justo, ambos lo sentían como la primera vez, solo que esta vez ella no sufrió, en vez de eso: una de esas sonrisas que estremecen y aquietan se formó en la cara de la joven. Las siluetas se movían y en el silencio casi grita, ¿cuánto más tendría que soportar para acabar con el sufrimiento?- Rivaille- susurró acuchillando la quietud de la noche, algún desvelado que pasaba por fuera detuvo su andar y escuchó con atención, los gemidos de placer que venían de la habitación casi lograban hacer vibrar la noche entera.

Jean tragó saliva, era mejor salir de ahí rápido- se encamino devuelta a su cama- de pronto tenía ganas de dormir, y si no lo lograba se obligaría a hacerlo. Miró a Eren él dormía profundamente "es como un tronco" pensó… otra cosa en la que lo superaba. Qué pensaría Eren si supiera que está haciendo Mikasa en la pieza de Rivaille… "eres un idiota Eren, esto es tu culpa" pensó.

…

Que días más intensos esos que vivieron después de hablar con Erwin, y que este aceptara, Mikasa no sabía que pensaba Levi pero para ella cada instante escarbaba más adentro su corazón.

_"-Rivaille, Ackerman que sucede- pregunto Erwin preocupado- ¿algún problema?- Levi negó con la cabeza y Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio_

_-vengo a informarte que desde hoy Mikasa se mudara a mi habitación- Erwin abrió la boca para argumentar que era una mala idea pero un grito desde el interior de la oficina del comandante los sorprendió a todos- AH!- grito Hanji llena de júbilo, saltando sobre Mikasa y Levi para abrazarlos- sabía que harían lo correcto- la joven aludida sintió como perdía el color de la cara ante la repentina aparición de la teniente._

_-¿Mikasa te encuentras bien?- dijo Hanji preocupada- mira!- reclamo Rivaille- ya la asustaste maldita loca-y afirmó a Mikasa justo cuando perdía el equilibrio. …Negro…._

_- Mikasa!- escucho que la llamaban desde lejos- Mikasa…- llamaron de nuevo, esa voz… - Eren- logró decir- si soy yo- respondió el chico titán, Mikasa comenzó a distinguir la silueta de su hermano, lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación- ¿estás bien?- pregunto el chico-_

_-perfectamente- respondió ella sentándose en la cama, ¿dónde estaba?- miro a su alrededor- la pieza de Rivaille…- ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?-el chico parecía algo molesto, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que estuviera aunque fuera un poco celoso- lo haría pronto, Armin me iba a ayudar- confesó, su hermano solo asintió- estas segura de esto?- interrogo nuevamente el moreno- no lo sé- respondió ella cubriéndose el rostro con la bufanda._

_Levi estaba fuera de la habitación escuchando algo que desearía no haber escuchado, algo que ya sabía pero se había empeñado en ignorar, Mikasa aun amaba a Eren y eso nunca cambiaría. O eso pensaba él."_

Los días que vinieron también fueron intensos para Levi, se sentía tranquilo tras tomar la decisión de disfrutar su vida junto a Mikasa mientras la tuviera ¿estaba enamorado? Probablemente sí y eso era muy peligroso, pero se sentía realmente bien.

…

Una idea se formaba dentro de Mikasa, tenía miedo. –Rivaille- llamó en medio de una batalla contra los titanes, el aludido saltó y acabo con el gigante que se acercaba a la pelinegra- ¿sí?- respondió tranquilo una vez que aterrizó en tierra firme- creo que estoy embarazada- dijo ella secándose el sudor de la frente…

* * *

**Hasta ahí el 5to cap! espero les guste... me demoré un poco pero ahí esta, gracias por los buenos comentarios y los reviews, me aminan a seguir... tengo pensado escribir un JeanxSasha, pero haré lo posible por que no interfiera con este fic! besoooooos ... pobre mi Levi: solo diré eso jajaja 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Se habían visto forzados a mudarse al castillo nuevamente, todo el escuadrón de Levi, luego de la visita que hicieron a Erwin para comentarle que desde aquel día dormirían siempre juntos, "que molestia, ese sucio y descuidado castillo" había pensado Levi pero maravillosamente el castillo les había proporcionado la intimidad que tanto buscaban.

Las pequeñas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Mikasa eran cada vez menos notorias, cada día el posaba sus fríos labios sobre esas delicadas líneas intentado borrarlas y terminar con el dolor que le provocaba el solo pensar en la posibilidad de haberla perdido-esa pequeña rubia, debía agradecerle al menos un par de veces más por haber resistido hasta que el llegara-. Se miraron en silencio. Levi dirigió su mirada al vientre de la chica, aun nada, ni un ápice del milagro que crecía expidiéndose y desarrollándose en su interior.

-¿Cuánto?- quiso saber- casi un mes- respondió ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro del sargento con cariño, recorriendo cada una sus facciones- ¿ya debería notarse?- preguntó intentado no parecer tan ignorante en el tema como realmente era, ella se encogió de hombros- no lo sé en realidad- movió sus brazos para atraer el sargento hasta su altura y besarlo en la boca.

Así eran todas las noches, llenas de la pasión y cariño que ambos profesaban hacia su pequeño universo en expansión, a veces Mikasa se preguntaba si él la amaba a ella o si solo quería a su bebe. Dentro de ambos nacían una infinidad de interrogantes que morían de inmediato sin recibir una respuesta. A la mañana siguiente Levi despertó al oír a Mikasa llorar en el baño, se levantó como pudo y alcanzó la manija la cual hiso girar con una fuerza desmedida. Al entrar pudo ver a Mikasa hincada con las rodillas abrazadas pegadas contra su pecho, el agua de la regadera abierta caía con fuerza sobre su cabeza y espalda, resbalándose por su entumecido cuerpo para luego terminar arremolinándose y llevándose la roja sangre que se despedía a montones por entre las piernas de la chica.

Corrió a su encuentro entrando a la regadera con ella y obligándola a voltearse, se abrazaron ahí, bajo el agua que luchaba por detener la hemorragia que se acumulaba y los manchaba recordándoles la terrible realidad.

_-creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Mikasa secándose el sudor de la frente- estoy más o menos segura de esto y necesito saber si estarás conmigo, tendré este bebe aunque tenga que hacerlo sola en una abandonada cabaña del distrito más seguro que encuentre para criar a mi hijo- Levi saltó para acabar con una horda de titanes que los amenazaba._

_-estoy contigo- respondió el sin ninguna duda, luego se detuvo frente a la mujer y la beso en los labios- ahora y siempre- agrego abrazándola con fuerza, ella sonrió y correspondió con un nuevo beso- ahora vete al castillo, terminaré con esto y te veo allá- dijo con la vista fija en una nueva horda de titanes que se acercaba._

Desde ahí todo había sido color de rosa, mantenían el embarazo de Mikasa en secreto, era su dulce secreto, que lo animaba día a día a luchar con el doble de destreza para volver exhausto a los brazos de su amada.

Un mes le había durado la seguridad de mantenerse a su lado, un mes le había durado la vida que siempre había deseado en su interior, nunca se había mostrado especialmente eufórico con la idea del bebe pero cada noche le hacía saber su mujer lo mucho que la quería a ella y a su pequeño hijo.

Y aquí estaban ahora, llorando la muerte de quien nunca llego a nacer, y cuanto le había faltado por crecer y por conocer. Se puso de pie y tomo a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, la secó y vistió sin la menor oposición ni cooperación de su parte, cubrió la espesa mancha de sangre que de inmediato comenzó a notarse en la blanca tela de los pantalón de la chica y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo con Hanji. – Hanji abre la maldita puerta- grito Rivaille pateando la pesada puerta de madera, Hanji apareció de inmediato y viendo a la chica desvanecida en los brazos de su amigo los invito a entrar enseguida.

Demoró solo unos minutos detener la hemorragia y limpiar los vestigios del embarazo fallido que pudieran quedar dentro de Mikasa – todo va a estar bien- susurraba la teniente intentando calmar a Rivaille quien no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Una vez todo hubo terminado se abrazaron en silencio-lo siento- dijo ella tan pronto como estuvieron en la intimidad de su habitación- esto no es tu culpa- contesto el limpiando las lágrimas de la cara de la chica.

-ya no es necesario que sigas conmigo- dijo ella apartándose de Levi para dirigirse al armario y comenzar a retirar todas sus pertenencias- de que hablas preguntó él- intentando comprender- ya no hay bebe Rivaille- dijo ella fríamente- ya no estás obligado a protegerme, el trato se acabó- Rivaille seguía perplejo intentado asimilar las palabras y el cambio de actitud de la chica.

Ella terminó de arreglar sus cosas y se marchó sin darle oportunidad de hablar, aunque probablemente aun si hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo habría hecho pues no le salían las palabras. Ambos habían pensado en alguna oportunidad, habían dudado pero la ilusión de su hijo los mantenía más unidos y fuertes que nunca ahora- de pronto- ya no estaba. La vio marchar.

El camino hasta su antigua habitación no debía tomarle más de tres minutos, quedaba en el otro extremo del castillo. Los tres minutos más largos de su vida, lloro todo lo que pudo, gracias a dios aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para no toparse con nadie en el trayecto. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, respiro profundo y entró en la habitación.

Los siguientes días no se vieron, ella lo evitaba y se preocupaba hasta de los más mínimos detalles, él la buscaba disimuladamente durante las comidas y descansos, solo lograba verla en batalla, cuando era tan fuerte que le parecía que solo él podría detenerla. Intento hablar con ella decirle que estaba equivocada que ahora más que nunca deseaba estar con ella, pero el miedo y el orgullo le habían ganado, el seguía seguro de que ella amaba a Jeager.

Entonces… en el peor momento, justo cuando había juntado lo suficiente fortaleza como para hablar con ella y hacerla comprender su punto de vista, tenía que revelarse su secreto "gracias por cagarla" había pensado Rivaille cuando su pasado lo atormentó una vez más.

Una adorable soldado de la legión de reconocimiento entro agitada portando una importante información- habla- le había dicho Rivaille para que la joven comenzara su relato- el comerciante a muerto- dijo una vez que su respiración se hubo calmado. "Reebs" concluyo el sargento al instante.

-quien lo hiso- pregunto Hanji preocupada- un extraño hombre que se hacía llamar Capitán Ackerman-todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica con rasgos asiáticos quien se encogió de hombros inocentemente, Levi trago saliva "no, ahora no por favor" pensó - eso no es todo- prosiguió la soldado- a preguntado por usted sargento Rivaille y lo ha llamado….-todos miraron a su sargento con curiosidad- Levi Ackerman- "mierda" pensó Rivaille buscando el rostro de Mikasa con la mirada, vio como ella abría la boca de golpe y daba un paso hacia atrás para quedar apoyada en una pared. "Le.. levi A-Ackerman" pensó Mikasa, de pronto se sintió mareada, las personas y las cara frente a ella perdían su nitidez y la cabeza le latía con fuerza. Se alejó del grupo casi corriendo buscando y reconociendo el camino casi como por el tacto sobre las frías paredes de ladrillo rojo. Encontró la habitación, pero oh! habitación equivocada, miro a su alrededor esa la pieza de Rivaille, quiso correr pero su habitación estaba demasiado lejos… ¿cómo podía haber errado tanto el camino? Se echó a llorar allí mismo.

Levi había visto como la pelinegra se alejaba corriendo del lugar pero no podía dejar su trabajo, aun había más información por saber- quieren a Eren, ellos vienen por Eren- dijo la soldado en tono preocupado y algo sombrío- el chico titán se revolvió incomodo en su lugar presa del miedo y del pánico que le provocaba la incertidumbre. De pronto todos hablaban y hacían conjeturas al respecto, sobre Eren, sobre Levi, sobre la posibilidad de que Levi fuera aliado de ese tal capital Ackerman… ¿y tenía algo que ver con Mikasa? "eso sí que no" pensó Levi dedicando una mirada amenazante a la persona que se atrevió a materializar un pensamiento como ese.

-Me iré- anunció Eren de pronto entre todo el bullicio que pareció calmarse ante tal declaración-nos iremos-corrigió un soldado rubio al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico titán- al menos durante un tiempo- el sargento los observó en silencio… el mocoso insoportable se iba, bien, pero eso significaba que ella también se iría, ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, y el ya no podía hacer nada por detenerla. De pronto lo embargo una sensación de amargura tal que solo fue capaz de quedarse allí quieto sin lograr articular palabra ni movimiento, pestañeo solo cuando los ojos se le cansaron y resecaron.

No hablar con ella era una cosa, no besarla, no tenerla ya le parecía lo suficientemente malo, pero ¿perderla para siempre?... podría ir con ellos claro pero no se creía capaz de vivir bajo la sombra del amor de esos dos por el resto de su vida.

Terminada la reunión y dadas las escusas correspondientes a sus superiores con respecto a su apellido, además de entregarles toda la información que tenía acerca de ese tal capitán Ackerman, se dirigió hacia su habitación, al entrar encontró la cama revuelta… alguien había estado ahí. Y allí estaba ese olor que el tan bien conocía, ese olor que lo volvía loco, ella había estado ahí, pero ¿Qué hacía? Había llorado… por supuesto.

…..

Llego el día en que se iban, él la había alcanzado y había pedido que se quedara, ella respondió que si Eren no estaba, no tenía nada que hacer allí, parecía tan fría, tan distante, quiso tocarla pero le dio la impresión de que se congelaría tan solo con poner un dedo sobre esa hermosa piel. Los vieron marchar, los tres soldados se alejaban por entre la nieve del frio invierno que se hacía sentir. Historia lloraba la partida de sus queridos amigos, lo mismo que Sasha y Connie, ah… cuanto le habría gustado llorar como ellos en aquel momento, pero no podía, ni si quiera cuando escribió la carta pudo llorar.

A penas habían pasado unos cuantos días y Levi parecía un alma en pena, apenas tocaba su plato de comida, y ni siquiera la hora de la limpieza lograba animarlo, por supuesto su destreza en batalla no decaía pero todos se encontraban muy preocupados por su salud.

-Rivaille- dijo Erwin un día- lo siento- prosiguió, Rivaille alzó un dedo y lo hiso callar- por favor- dijo- no necesito tu lastima- se incorporó y se marchó.

Por supuesto Erwin estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido, el mismo se lo había explicado a la cuatro ojos, él bebe, el secreto, la perdida, pero ya nada de eso le importaba. No estaba preocupado por lo que los demás pensaran de él, el gran Levi: el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ese era el ¿Quién si no? Pero ya no quería serlo más, ya no le importaba que lo vieran como un estúpido soldado indefenso que podría morir en cualquier insignificante batalla ¿y porque? Porque molestarse en sobrevivir… ah, sí. Debía proteger a quienes estaban aún a su cargo. Y la carta…. ¿Ella la habría encontrado ya?

…..

-Con que Levi Ackerman ¿eh?- dijo Pixis arqueando una ceja- pues si- respondió el rubio- Ackerman… igual que la chica asiática- reflexiono el viejo durante un momento- esa era toda la razón por la cual Rivaille la protegía tanto?- Erwin negó con la cabeza- no lo creo- respondió.

- son primos?- el comandante negó con la cabeza- hermanos?- negativo nuevamente- ¿es su padre?- ambos se echaron a reír. – Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Erwin- creo que está enamorado- confesó encogiéndose de hombros, Pixis abrió mucho los ojos, acentuando las profundas arrugas de su cara- Rivaille? Enamorado? Y de su prima?- Erwin sofoco una risita- no son primos Pixis creo que este señor… capitán Ackerman solo entrenó a Rivaille en su juventud- confesó el comandante despreocupadamente tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-entonces ella se ha ido…-concluyó Pixis- en efecto- respondió su interlocutor- su hermano estaba en peligro es… perfectamente entendible-

- el chico titán- recordó el viejo alcohólico- interesante muchacho ese, un día de estos debes volver y contarme todo sobre él y porque lo quieren- hiso una pausa para consultar su reloj- ya es tarde debes irte- dijo señalando la puerta, Erwin asintió y se retiró sin más ceremonias.

…..

Mikasa acomodó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, el frío comenzaba a traspasarle la piel y sentía como si pequeños vidrios se incrustaran en ella. Evocó sin querer el recuerdo del minúsculo corte en su dedo con los vidrios del vaso y como Rivaille la había levantado y ayudado en un instante, ah… pero el ya no estaba allí para lavar ni besar las heridas que cubrían sus manos, ya no más. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su hermano y su amigo abrazados caminando contra el viento que amenazaba con tumbarlos en un segundo.

Si no encontraban rápido un refugio donde pasar la noche de seguro enfermarían de gravedad, apresuro el paso y tomando del brazo a Eren arrastro a ambos chicos hasta una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque, la había divisado hacía rato pero no estaba segura de querer entrar allí. Estaban mojados y agotados, debían dormir, llevaban varios días caminando casi sin parar, Armin se había desvanecido dos veces y Eren no se quedaba atrás en los traspiés. Salió de la cabaña y volvió tan aprisa como pudo cargando un poco de leña que apiló y encendió con sorprendente rapidez-también debes descansar- dijo Armin acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra, ella asintió una vez y se tumbó a un lado del fuego. Rivaille no era lo único que había dejado abandonado en ese castillo, las palabras también se habían quedado allí guardadas esperando ansiosamente su regreso.

Metió la mano en su el bolsillo de su chaqueta, allí estaba… la arrugada y deteriorada carta que aún no se animaba a leer, ya sabía de quien era y se imaginaba más o menos lo que diría, no tenía el valor de leerla aunque tantas veces lo había intentado desde que la descubriera ese mismo día en la mañana. Que sentimiento más enloquecedor la había sobrecogido cuando encontró el pedazo de papel doblado entre sus ropas, el corazón se le había acelerado amenazante de salir de su pecho y encontrar el camino de vuelta con su verdadero dueño.

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano, dolía intensamente pero le ayudaba a liberar la tensión, respiro profundo y acomodándose de lado para aprovechar la luz del fuego desplegó el tan mencionado papel.

_Ojala que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan_

_Para que no las puedas convertir en cristal._

_Ojala que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que baja por tu cuerpo_

_Ojala que la luna pueda salir sin ti_

_Ojala que la tierra no te bese los pasos._

_Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante,_

_La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta_

_Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto:_

_Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve._

_Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte_

_Para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre_

_En todos los segundos… en todas las visiones._

Lo reconoció al instante, el poema que ella misma lo había visto leer en uno de los tantos libros que apilaba y coleccionaba en cada una de las estancias. Cerró los ojos intentado recordar lo que seguía del poema, no lo logró, era un poema precioso pero terrible. ¿De verdad le deseaba todo eso? Casi pudo ver a Levi sentado garabateando el poema de memoria en ese pequeño pedazo de papel, estaría triste… eso era seguro pero ¿tanto como ella? Imposible. Sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón su amado Levi estaba sufriendo por su culpa, pero como volver ya no podía, lloro en silencio recordando los días a su lado.

-Mikasa- dijo esa voz tan familiar- ya no llores- suplicó el joven de ojos verdes abrazando a su hermana- debes volver- anunció en un repentino arranque de energía, ella negó con la cabeza apoyando sus largas y hermosas manos en los hombros del muchacho, el frunció el entrecejo.

-morirían si mi- dijo sacudiendo a su hermano por los hombros- no es cierto- replico el chico apartando los brazos de la pelinegra- sabes que podemos sobrevivir sin ti y eso te molesta- ella se puso de pie y observo a su hermano en silencio, luego recorrió la pequeña estancia con la mirada: Armin yacía dormido ignorante de todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, camino hasta él y lo cubrió con una pequeña manta, para por fin posar su mirada de nuevo en el chico titán.

-te parece justo?- preguntó por fin a su hermano- que tenga que elegir entre cuidarles a ustedes o cuidarme a mí misma?- el chico abrió la boca pero ella hablo primero- beben quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que yo misma vuelva por ustedes- Eren sonrió- lo haremos, estaremos bien- dijo rascando su cabeza con una mano. – ¿Lograras volver?- preguntó preocupado- por supuesto que si- respondió ella acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja.

-eres hermosa- confesó de pronto el chico ya somnoliento- lamento no haberlo notado antes- ella sonrió- debes irte- agrego el muchacho a punto de caer dormido- aun no- señalo ella haciendo alusión a la reinante oscuridad- apenas amanezca me marcharé, muy pronto tendrás suficiente tiempo a solas con él- dijo señalando al rubio de dormía plácidamente, Eren enmudeció y sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, ya nada le impediría estar con su querido Armin, ni la presencia de Mikasa ni la angustia del amor que su amigo profesaba hacia Historia. No tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, estaba muy seguro de que ambos sentían igual, lo supo en el momento en que el rubio apoyo la mano en su hombro y anuncio que se marcharía con él.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron Mikasa ya se había marchado, no sin antes dejarlos provistos de suficiente leña y comida. "suerte" pensó Armin al escuchar de la boca de su compañero lo que ya sospechaba.

* * *

**Fin!... no no es cierto, pero ya casi... que dirá Levi cuando la vea siesque puede llegar de vuelta! D: bien estoy ansiosa por terminar este fic y concentrarme en los otros en JeanxSasha y otros proyectos. En fin michoza pensando en ella! ah si! el bebe u.u triste, creo que ya se merecen poder vivir felices y hard! obviamente tan solo hay que esperar un poco mas :3 haganme saber si les gustó y unanse a los grupos de face sobre esta pareja *.* eso! bye :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

-no me toques- dijo Rivaille a una castaña de lentes-¡basta!- Hanji lo escrutó con la mirada- Levi- dijo en tono tranquilo- estas herido, solo tomará un segundo- rogó juntando las manos.

-tsk… está bien-respondió el pelinegro rodando los ojos- tienes un minuto- anunció, quitándose la camisa para dejar su torso descubierto.

-debes tener más cuidado enano- bromeó Hanji en cuanto hubo terminado de curar las heridas de Rivaille, pero tras esa broma se escondía una profunda preocupación por su amigo- no necesito- comenzó diciendo Rivaille- que me digas como hacer mi trabajo- dicho esto terminó de abotonar su camisa y salió de la habitación.

Caminó apresuradamente hasta alcanzar la oficina de Erwin, entro sin tocar- como siempre- y encontró al Comandante discutiendo algún asunto que parecía importante con Pixis. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y esperó con cara de pocos amigos- oh! Levi- Erwin fue al primero en notar su presencia- pasa- lo invitó a sentarse en una cómoda silla a un costado del otro hombre. Rivaille negó con la cabeza. Ya había comentado al rubio que no confiaba en ese "viejo alcohólico".

-pase por favor Sargento- habló el hombre de expresión cansada- justo estábamos hablando sobre usted- Erwin se removió incomodo, como si su acompañante hubiera revelado un secreto.

Levi ladeó la cabeza un poco y observo a Erwin, el rubio se encogió de hombros- En que los puedo ayudar- preguntó Levi cortésmente al tiempo que caminaba y se dejaba caer en su correspondiente silla. Pixis fue el primero en hablar- nos preguntábamos, señor Rivaille, si usted tendría una idea sobre el paradero del muchacho este…- pensó un momento- Eren- dijo por fin.

Levi arqueo una ceja- Y porque tendría que saber una cosa como esa- preguntó serio- Bueno, estimado- dijo el viejo queriendo parecer amable- Es solo una pregunta-

-no lo sé- respondió Levi desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-pensamos que tal vez…- tosió para aclararse la garganta- Mikasa te había comentado algo- terminó de decir el comandante, Levi negó con la cabeza ocultando el dolor que le producía escuchar ese nombre – ¿eso es todo?- preguntó Levi sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-pues...- hablo el viejo- no, la verdad me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas más- dijo con voz melosa y mirando a Erwin quien negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-adelante- invitó el pelinegro haciendo un gesto con aire aburrido- Levi, no es obligación- murmuró el comandante llamando la atención de Rivaille- está bien, déjalo que hable- anuncio al tiempo que se levantaba y abría las ventanas de par en par.

Que blanca y pulcra se veía la nieve, y que frio debía hacer allí afuera. Cerró los ojos intentado alejar la imagen de Mikasa caminando, alejándose de él por entre ese espeso mar de blanco.

-ese tal Capitán Ackerman- dijo de pronto Pixis- ¿es tu padre?- Levi negó tranquilamente con la cabeza- es tu familiar en algún grado- nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

-¿entonces porqué llevas su apellido?- interrogo una vez más el viejo, Levi demoro unos segundos en contestar- el me enseñó… todo lo que sabía cuándo llegue aquí- dijo con un deje de desprecio.

-¿qué cosas te enseño?- quiso saber Erwin esta vez, Levi volteó para verlo al escuchar su voz- a matar- respondió el pelinegro con voz apagada. Los dos hombres que lo escuchaban dieron un respingo a oír la respuesta del sargento. Todo mundo sabía que si para algo Levi era bueno…ese algo era asesinar titanes y cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante, y si ese hombre le había enseñado a matar… ¿Qué tan bueno sería él para eso?

-no se preocupen- dijo Rivaille notando el miedo en la cara de ambos hombres- una vez más el alumno superó al maestro- caminó hasta alcanzar el escritorio del comandante y escribió un nombre sobre unos documentos:

_Kaney Ackerman_

-Kaney el destripador- se burló Pixis- el mismo- respondió Rivaille haciendo una reverencia.

-quieres decir que la leyenda es cierta- afirmo pensativo el hombre de cabello rubio- ¿realmente degolló a más de cien hombres de la policía militar?-pregunto escéptico- Eso no lo sé- respondió Levi apoyándose en el marco de la ventana- Pero lo vi hacer cosas mucho peores- Pixis meditó un momento.

-lo viste… ¿o lo ayudaste?- preguntó interesado el viejo inclinándose hacia adelante- eso no importa- respondió Rivaille- Entonces le debes todo lo que eres a ese asesino- intervino nuevamente el viejo. Rivaille por primera vez en toda la conversación volteo para mirar directamente el hombre- Si algo le debo a Kaney- dijo tranquilamente- es haberme enseñado, precisamente lo que no quería ser- Pixis asintió con una sonrisa que le hacía ver aún más viejo de la que era.

…..

_-¡mátalo!- gritó el hombre._

_El chico de cabello negro apretó el cuchillo con fuerza y luego lo dejo caer- ¡te digo que lo mates!- insistió- no- respondió contarte el muchacho y se alejó caminando sobre el tejado._

_El hombre que vestía una camisa blanca bajo un largo y pesado abrigo negro, tomó al rehén por el cabello y lo degolló sin la menor emoción o culpabilidad reflejada en la cara- Levi Ackerman vuelve aquí- dijo siguiendo al muchacho que caminaba decidido en dirección opuesta al hombre._

_Al alcanzarlo alzo una mano para asirlo por el hombro- no me toques- mascullo enojado el muchacho sin dejar de caminar, se acercó a la orilla del tejado y se dejó caer el piso sin el menor de los ruidos, era un chico de pequeña estatura y muy delgado. Kaney lo había conocido durante una visita a la ciudad subterránea, lo vio robando y derrotando por si solo a tres corpulentos hombres. _

_De eso ya iban casi cinco años, en los cuales el niño se había convertido en un joven inteligente y fuerte, además de atractivo a pesar de no haber aumentado mucho su estatura. "lo he entrenado bien" pensaba el hombre cada vez que lo veía en acción, el único problema que tenía era la irreverencia y testarudez del muchacho: se negaba a matar hombres a los cuales consideraba "buenos", aunque no dudaba un segundo en asesinar a sangre fría a cuanto malhechor se le pusiera por delante._

_-este es tu trabajo Levi- dijo el hombre saltado después de él- no puedes dejar que los sentimientos te dominen- el muchacho se detuvo y volteo para enfrentarlo, su expresión era fría y vacía de emoción – te parece- comenzó a decir el muchacho con voz penetrante- Kaney- dijo cargando la voz al decir aquel nombre- ¿que tengo sentimientos?- el hombre sonrió y atrapó al muchacho entre sus brazos._

_-eres muchísimo más sentimental de lo que crees pequeño- comentó divertido empujando el joven de forma paternal. El pelinegro endureció aún más su expresión- entonces ya has decidido- habló nuevamente el hombre- ¿prefieres ser un miserable ladrón antes que un reconocido asesino?- el muchacho de ojos cansados ignoró el comentario de su entrenador._

_-prefiero ser cualquier cosa-dijo- antes de ser como tú- señalo al hombre con una pequeña navaja que sostenía en una mano- bueno- respondió el hombre del abrigo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado- es tu decisión- añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se volteó y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, pero Levi sabía que eso no había terminado ahí y no se equivocaba: al poco andar el hombre sacó un revólver y apunto directamente a la cabeza del muchacho._

_-un cadáver abandonado en este sucio callejón- comenzó a decir el hombre- que horrible lugar para morir ¿no?, con lo mucho que te gusta la limpieza- ¡cobarde!- masculló el chico y escupió el suelo- no me digas que no tienes miedo pequeño Levi- el muchacho parecía imperturbable con la navaja apretada entre las manos- yo que te he criado, te he enseñado todo lo que sé y así me lo pagas- dijo el hombre queriendo parecer traicionado._

_-no seas dramático Kaney- respondió el chico sin abandonar su posición- tienes razón- señalo el hombre- terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo apretando el gatillo suavemente._

_El disparo se oyó a varios kilómetros, pero nadie pareció exaltarse de ningún modo, oír disparos y encontrar cadáveres era algo común por esos días. Levi se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando el final, contó hasta 10 luego de efectuado el disparo- Nada- abrió los ojos y encontró a Kaney a unos centímetro de el- te dejare vivir, pequeño mocoso- dijo el hombre casi en un susurro- pero la próxima vez no tendré piedad contigo- Levi apretó los dientes conteniendo la rabia, podría haberle clavado la navaja en el estómago y darle fin a esa miserable ser, pero no, no pudo…no tuvo el valor._

Cuanto se arrepentía de no haber asesinado a ese infeliz cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Recordando aquel día en su habitación, se dio cuenta que hoy no dudaría ni un minuto en matarle. Gracias a ese maldito y su apellido de mierda había perdido lo más preciado de su vida: Farlán, Isabel, su libertad- ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad lo hacía sentir como un prisionero gran parte del tiempo- y ahora, Mikasa. Pensó en ella ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Estaría a salvo?

…...

Mikasa levanto una mano para cubrirse el rostro del viento, prácticamente caminaba a ciegas recorriendo el mismo camino sobre los pasos que habían seguido unos días atrás. Recordaba algunos paisajes y arboles aunque no estaba del todo segura pues un blanco manto nieve cubría todo una vez más. Por cada paso que daba sus piernas quedaban enterradas casi hasta las rodillas, pero no dejaba de moverse "si me detengo, me congelaré" pensaba aterrada ante una idea tan terrible.

Se preocupaba, ¿Cómo estarían Eren y Armin? ¿Habrían comido algo? ¿Estarían a salvo del frio y la nieve?... "deben estar bien" concluyo por fin.- es hora de que me preocupe por mí misma- ya no debería estar tan lejos el castillo pero aun así no lograba divisar absolutamente nada. Luego de una hora más de mucho esfuerzo por avanzar chocó con algo muy duro – ¡Auch!- se quejó sobándose la cabeza- pero que…- alcanzó a decir antes de descubrir que por fin había llegado.

Se puso de pie apresuradamente, llevaba dos días sin comer nada más que unos cuantos pedazos de pan y un poco de nieve. Busco la entrada tanteando la muralla con las manos, sintió la madera y busco la manija.- aquí está- la giró y se dejó caer dentro del gran recibidor.

-¡Mikasa!- llamó la inconfundible voz de la teniente Hanji al verla desplomarse en la entrada, corrió para ayudarla a entrar del todo y cerró la puerta- Mikasa que ocurrió, ¿dónde están Eren y Armin?- sonaba preocupada.

-tranquila ellos están bien- respondió la chica, debiendo agua de una botella que le habían ofrecido- estoy aquí por otro asunto- añadió sonrojándose un poco.

-ya veo- dijo Hanji con tono reflexivo- él no está aquí- dijo con una mueca de culpa en el rostro. Mikasa la miró sorprendida- ¿le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó en voz alta, tomando a la teniente por los hombros, sin importar que alguien más pudiera escuchar- Oh! no – respondió apresuradamente Zoe- o eso espero- terminó la oración dudosa.

Mikasa se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudir la nieve que cubría gran parte de su vestimenta- necesito cambiarme de ropa- señalo a su superior- por supuesto- dijo Hanji- ve, tus cosas siguen donde siempre- Mikasa se dispuso a emprender el camino hacia su habitación pero antes se dio vuelta- cuando esté seca, tendrá que contármelo todo- pidió muy segura a la mujer de lentes, esta asintió alegremente y la pelinegra se marchó.

Treinta minutos después estaba parada afuera de la oficina de la teniente Hanji. Golpeó dos veces.-pasa- escucho la vos de la mujer al interior de la oficina, Mikasa entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí- ¿mejor?- pregunto Hanji, la chica asintió y luego levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la teniente y el comandante Erwin a su lado.- señor- saludo Mikasa cortésmente.

El rubio sonrió y saludó a la chica sin hablar- bueno- dijo la pelinegra acomodándose en uno de las sillas- los escucho- dijo invitándolos a comenzar el relato.

La pareja se miró en silencio durante un segundo- veras- el hombre fue el primero en hablar- ellos tienen a Historia- Mikasa lo escrutó con la mirada- ¿ellos?- preguntó intrigada- la policía militar- intervino la otra mujer- eso creemos- corrigió Erwin apoyando una mano en el hombro de su esposa, ella solo asintió.

-no solo querían a Eren- concluyó Mikasa- exacto- dijo el comandante con semblante serio- gracias a dios te llevaste a Eren- agrego el hombre- por cierto ¿él y Armin están bien?- la chica asintió dos veces- siga por favor- pidió a su superior.

Durante mas o menos una hora Erwin y Hanji intentaron relatar a Mikasa todo lo ocurrido, Historia secuestrada: el principal sospechoso era ese tal Kaney- el que por cierto había entrenado a Rivaille durante muchos años- ahora todos sus compañeros del escuadrón 104 más Levi y algunos otros soldados de la legión se encontraban en la ciudad intentando rescatar a Historia. La chica intentaba asimilar toda la información y se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubieran pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días. ¿Qué habría pasado si Eren no se hubiera ido de allí? Se le revolvió el estómago pensando en eso.

-qué puedo hacer para ayudar señor- preguntó ansiosa de ponerse en acción – por ahora nada querida- se adelantó a decir Zoe- tienes que ponerte en forma- dijo haciendo alusión a lo pálida y hambrienta que lucía la chica- luego de eso, partirás con algunos soldados a servir como refuerzos- Mikasa asintió un poco avergonzada por la condición en que se encontraba, y por los sonoros quejidos que emitía su estómago vacío.

Abrió la boca para preguntar algo más, pero antes de poder decir algo Hanji respondió a su interrogante- él está bien, no te preocupes- guiño un ojo a la joven y luego agregó- después de todo es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad- Mikasa sonrió orgullosa, era cierto si alguien era capaz de sobrevivir era su amado Levi.

-ahora ve a comer algo- sugirió Erwin- luego hablaremos de tu partida- camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para que Mikasa pudiera salir.

La chica agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y se despidió, camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cocina y se sirvió algo que parecía un guiso, lo termino en menos de cinco minutos, luego repitió la operación. Cuando por fin se sintió satisfecha se levantó y dejo todo en orden.

Recorrió en silencio los 4 pasillos que separaban la cocina de su habitación, saludando a los soldados que se cruzó por el camino- todos parecían muy contentos de verle- entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

Se recargó sobre su lado izquierdo dando la espalda a la pared y observo las cama vacías que antes ocupaban Sasha e Historia, nunca antes lo había pensado pero la quería bastante "ojala estén bien" pensó.

-Mikasa!- alguien grito su nombre a lo lejos- espera!- se detuvo sobre una pequeña colina y volteo para ver quien la llamaba- ¡Rivaille!- exclamo contenta cuando por fin lo divisó corriendo a su encuentro. Se abrazaron felices- ¿cómo estás?, ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntaba él en medio de besos y caricias- estoy bien- respondió ella- y tu… mira como estas-acuso señalando las heridas y raspones que cubrían la piel del soldado, él se encogió de hombros y la beso en los labios.

Por fin después de tanto podía volver a sentir esos labios que tanto le gustaban, sin embargo fue ella quien rompió el beso- Levi… yo- comenzó -lo siento- logró decir conteniendo las lágrimas. El pelinegro la beso nuevamente pero esta vez fue el quien rompió el contacto, miro hacia ambos lados y luego hecho un vistazo hacia atrás por arriba del hombro, de pronto parecía muy nervioso.

-¿qué ocurre?- quiso saber ella -nada- respondió él intentando parecer relajado, de pronto la cara del sargento se retorció en una mueca de dolor, abrió los ojos de par en par y callo de rodillas al piso. Mikasa perdió el aliento al ver como una navaja se abría camino a través del estómago de Levi. –Señorita Ackerman- saludo el culpable. Un hombre alto de contextura delgada, barba y pelo negro, usaba un sombrero y un largo abrigo negro.

-Mikasa- logró decir Levi a duras penas, ella se agacho a su lado intentado ayudarlo pero en ese preciso momento el hombre saco un revolver, apunto al sargento y apretó el gatillo.

-NO!- grito Mikasa en voz alta, miro a su alrededor- estaba en la pieza- tenía la respiración agita a causa del susto. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara- por dios Mikasa cálmate- se decía a si misma- solo fue un sueño- pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

Salió de su habitación y corrió hasta la oficina del comandante, abrió la puerta sin tocar- Mikasa- dijo Erwin avergonzado, algo despeinado y acalorado- yo…- dijo la chica al notar la incómoda situación. La teniente Hanji estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de la oficina, semi desnuda dando la espalda a la puerta, por su parte el comandante Erwin se encontraba de pie frente a la mujer con la camisa abierta. Mikasa dio gracias a dios porque el escritorio cubría al hombre desde la cintura para abajo- solo venía a avisarle que me voy ahora-termino la oración al tiempo que iba cerrando la puerta, no quería seguir presenciando aquel espectáculo, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada y arrepentida por no haber golpeado antes de entrar.

A Hanji la ataco un absceso de risa nerviosa mientras Erwin se vestía apresuradamente para salir al encuentro de la chica-¡Mikasa espera!- grito el sargento alcanzando a la joven por la chaqueta, ella aguardo en silencio- no puedes irte- la pelinegra agradeció que el hombre no intentara disculparse por lo de antes, no quería traer la imagen a su mente- debo irme- anuncio la joven.

-pues lo no harás- ordenó el amable comandante queriendo hacer uso de toda su autoridad- no hasta que sea el momento- Mikasa negó con la cabeza- por favor promételo- pidió el rubio, la pelinegra dudo un segundo pero luego dijo-lo prometo-

-está bien no me obligues a ponerte vigilancia- ella asintió y se marchó devuelta a su pieza. Por su puesto que no se había rendido, se iría apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Apenas anocheció tomo lo necesario y se dirigió al establo, ahí estaba su precioso caballo feliz de verla nuevamente- hola amigo- saludó ella acariciándolo- tengo un trabajo para ti- acomodo la montura del animal y lo cargo con las pocas cosas que llevaba, antes de partir cubrió su uniforme de la legión con una larga capa.

…...

Un soldado llamaba enérgicamente a la puerta de Mikasa, luego de esperar varios minutos abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación totalmente vacía, salió y ordeno a otros soldados que revisaran el establo.- señor el caballo de Ackerman no está- confirmo uno de los reclutas- informen de inmediato al comandante Erwin-dijo el hombre.

-Te lo dije!- grito el comandante a su esposa- bueno Erwin- dijo Hanji enojada- te dije que no era una buena idea lo de Levi y Mikasa- insistió el rubio.

-no estoy de acuerdo- repuso la mujer- Mikasa sabe lo que hace, seguramente será de mucha ayuda allá- luego de unos minutos agregó- no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que este enamorada del enano- sabía que era mentira pero diría lo que fuese para calmar al comandante.

-solo espero que no actué impulsivamente- dijo Erwin ya más tranquilo- que no ponga en peligro la misión por salvar a Levi.

…...

Llegó a la ciudad cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, soltó al caballo y le indico que huyera. Luego se camuflo entre la gente que iba y venía a esas horas. Solo tendría que encontrar a sus amigos, no sería tan difícil, solo estaría atenta a los tejados…

* * *

**Hasta ahí el cap... de aquí en adelante tendre Spoiler! o eso creo jajaja no puedo esperar a leer el cap 58!, hay tantas imagenes y de todo Levi cada día mas cabrón y genio, y hasta llama a Mikasa por su nombreeeeeeeeeeeeee *.* bueno eso aloca mis pensamientos rivamika jajajaj xd gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir de verdad muchas gracias *.*, si tienen sugerencias reclamos etc etc no duden es dejarlos :3 no olviden que paralelamente esoty escribiendo un JeanxSasha esta muy divertido ( no tanto drama como acá) bueno bueno ya quiero que estos dos se re encuentren y llegar al tan anciado Lemmon! :D :3 asadadasdasd las dejo y recuerden El rivamika manda! jajaja**


	8. Chapter 8

Llevaba varias horas observando como un grupo de hombres movían un ataúd de un lado a otro- Estoy cada vez más seguro de que Historia está allí dentro-afirmó el sargento de pronto sorprendiendo a Nifa (la soldado que lo acompañaba) - ¿señor?- dijo la chica y Levi movió una mano ordenándole que callara. Ella obedeció sin chistar y notó que Rivaille se ponía ligeramente más tenso, parecía estar escuchando algo- Esto está mal- murmuró el sargento.

Un segundo después hizo un gesto a su subordinada para que se cubriera pero ella estaba demasiado distraída - un error fatal - un repentino disparo le desfiguro el rostro causándole la muerte de inmediato. Levi cerro los ojos para no ver el sangriento espectáculo, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por no haberlo evitado. Tal como esperaba un hombre de piernas largas y ceño fruncido comenzó a subir por el tejado en el que él se refugiaba.

-Has crecido- masculló sarcásticamente el recién llegado. Hizo uso de su extraño equipo tridimensional y salto sobre el pequeño techito que protegía a su oponente. Aun en el aire, apuntó con ambos revolver- esa parte de ti no ha cambiado mucho- agregó al encontrarse frente a frente.

-Kaney!- gritó Levi al tiempo que sacaba su armas para defenderse, esquivo unos cuantos disparos y escapo utilizando su equipo de maniobras, en la trayectoria se topó con varios aliados de Kaney que intentaron asesinarlo pero los disparos eran algo que no le costaba trabajo esquivar, finalmente se refugió en un pequeño bar. Se detuvo sobre la barra sorprendiendo a los habitantes del lugar- es el sargento Rivaille! - le reconocieron algunos.

-tch…-se llevó la mano a la cara para limpiarse la sangre- prefecto - pensó sintiéndose asqueroso. Se escondió bajo la barra para recuperar el aliento.

- Te encontré - gritó Kaney al entrar en el bar- ¿Qué? - dijo confundido- ¿no está aquí? - Levi rodó los ojos- Aquí estoy Kaney - dijo sin salir de su escondite- Tiempo sin verte - agregó con su usual tono de voz.

- Oh! Levi, te he echado de menos, déjame ver tu rostro - respondió el hombre intentando sonar dolido- No digas tonterías Kaney, no has dejado de dispararme - contra atacó el sargento.

- es verdad - estuvo de acuerdo Kaney- yo solo estoy aquí para ver el color de tus sesos - agregó siendo sincero por primera vez.

Luego de esto a Levi las palabras le supieron a mierda, acomodo una botella para poder ver a Kaney desde su posición y llegado el momento disparó una escopeta en contra del bastardo. Estaba seguro de no haberlo matado pero la sorpresa y repentino aturdimiento del hombre le bastaría para poder escapar de allí. Agradeció al dueño del bar y salió disparado por la ventana. De nuevo por el camino se encontró con los subordinados de Kaney. Asesinó a cuanto oponente se le atravesó haciendo uso de toda su habilidad- mierda… a este paso mis subordinados estarán en peligro - se sentía preocupado por su equipo.

* * *

- Disparos! - Dijo Sasha asustada- el capitán fue descubierto! - se sentía desesperada tomo a Connie por los hombros y los sacudió.

- basta - se apresuró en decir Jean- seguiremos con el plan - subió a su caballo esperando alguna señal.

Escucharon un grito - ¡Chicos! - todos voltearon- Mikasa! - gritó Sasha llena de júbilo y repentino entusiasmo. Mikasa venía corriendo a toda velocidad, visiblemente feliz de haberlos encontrado. Recorrió el grupo con la mirada, Connie, Sasha, Jean y otros soldados que recordaba haber visto antes pero… ¿y Levi?

Se escuchó otro disparo.

- cada vez están más cera - aseguró Jean. La pelinegra giro sobre su eje buscando la fuente de los disparos, de pronto vieron un grupo de hombres cargando un extraño equipo tridimensional, en la espalda y usando ¿armas de fuego?, todos se sintieron confundidos y Mikasa se estremeció.

- denme un caballo - pidió seria a uno de los soldados, el muchacho sin pensarlo entregó su propio caballo a la chica, después de todo ella valía más que 100 hombres. Mikasa se preparó para entrar en acción se sentía lista y sobre todo ansiosa por patear el sucio trasero de quien se atreviera a poner a sus amigos en peligro.

En ese preciso momento un cable de tensión atravesó el cuerpo de uno de los hombres que habían divisado. Medio segundo después apareció Levi rebanando al tipo en dos. Sasha cerró los ojos y apretó los labios conteniendo el espanto que le había producido tal escena, mientras Connie y Jean se sentían abrumados por tanta violencia. Mikasa se mantuvo imperturbable.

El sargento aterrizó sobre una carreta que acompañaba a la legión- ¿capitán? – Llamó Connie- ya no sigan la carroza - habló Levi- la están usando como carnada - de pronto reparó en la imagen de la pelinegra recortada contra la luz, cabalgando a toda velocidad a su lado.

El viento chocaba fuerte contra la cara de la chica y sacudía sus cabellos acompasadamente, esa imagen, esa chica justo ahí, le destrozaba el corazón, quiso alargar su mano y tocarla pero no era el momento de eso. Le dirigió una mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados, de preguntas y frases inconclusas. Era hora de pensar con la mente fría.

- hey tú! - dijo al chico que conducía la carreta- dobla a la derecha y ve por el camino más corto- el chico asintió obediente e hiso lo que su capitán ordenaba – Brauss y Springer se encargarán de los caballos - ordenó.

- entendido - respondieron al unísono ambos soldados- Kirschtein, sube a la carreta y prepara las armas - Jean asintió- si señor –

Levi dedicó otra intensa mirada a Mikasa, pero esta vez volteo del todo a verla. La pelinegra le devolvió la mirada y apretó los dientes y los puños al ver el rostro de Levi, de su adorado Levi cubierto de sangre. Estaba enojada pobre de aquel que osara cruzarse en su camino.

Levi habló por fin- Ackerman y yo estaremos en la retaguardia para proteger a los otros - Mikasa asintió presa de la furia- si tienes oportunidad de matar a alguien ¡hazlo! - gritó Levi antes de saltar e impulsarse con su equipo, Mikasa lo imitó al instante. Lo alcanzó en al aire de un solo salto- por favor… no mueras - alcanzó a decir antes de tener que comenzar la lucha.

No le importaba que tan cursi o fuera de lugar habría sonado. Sea como sea por fin estaba junto a él, luchado a su lado y no permitiría que le arrebataran esa felicidad así como así. Derrotó a varios de esos bastardos, sin perder de vista la silueta asesina de su hombre impulsado por los aires, cortando y matando a cuanto adversario encontraba en su camino.

Golpeó a una mujer y la lanzo dentro de la carreta- Dispara - le gritó a Jean, pero este se quedó paralizado con el rifle en la mano. El pobre castaño no entendía como era que habían terminado los humanos matándose entre ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse pero era muy tarde la mujer se había incorporado y le arrebató el arma de las manos. Ahora ella era quien lo apuntaba y no dudaría en apretar el jodido gatillo.

Mikasa predijo la situación en cuanto vio a Jean paralizado. Se lanzó en esa dirección y corto a la cabeza de la mujer de una sola vez. Aun así había sido muy tarde, una bala se disparó inesperadamente - Jean! - gritó Mikasa advirtiéndole del peligro. El gorro del joven castaño voló despreocupadamente por el aire, gracias a la advertencia de Mikasa alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, pero algo mucho peor ocasionaría esa maldita bala.

Rivaille escucho el disparo pero no volteo a ver de quien se traba, supuso que Jean había matado a la mujer, asesinó a su actual oponente y sintió un líquido tibio escurrir desde un costado de su estómago. Apretó los dientes y se impulsó hasta caer dolorosamente sobre la carreta. El cadáver degollado de la mujer aun yacía en el lugar, lo cogió por la ropa y lo aventó por el costado hacia la calle – Señor - dijo Jean preocupado, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

-¿dónde está Mikasa? - exigió saber Levi, el chico se extrañó por la forma en que la había llamado "Mikasa". – Aquí estoy - respondió ella poniéndose tensa, cabalgando a un lado de la carreta.

Levi sonrió fugazmente al verla allí. Ella lo observaba preocupada, el corazón le daba mil y un vuelcos, solo deseaba haber matado a esa maldita un segundo antes.- qué bueno que estas bien - añadió Levi de pronto, ella bajo a la mirada hasta la mancha de sangre en la ropa del sargento y se sintió culpable. El sargento leyó la culpabilidad en los ojos de la chica.

-esto no es nada - dijo apuntando a la sangrante herida- estoy bien- ella sonrió para él como tantas veces lo había hecho. En ese momento dos hombres de Kaney aparecieron por los costados poniendo en peligro la integridad de los soldados. Mikasa se impulsó y acabó con uno de ellos antes de que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, se apresuró todo lo que pudo por llegar hasta el otro sujeto antes de que Levi decidiera hacerlo al mismo. Pero cuando logró llegar era demasiado tarde, el sargento había acabado con el pobre desgraciado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Alcanzaron la muralla antes de lo estimado, escalaron usando sus equipos, abandonando a Historia por ahora. Del otro lado un nuevo grupo de reclutas de la legión los esperaban con nuevos caballos para facilitar la huida, entre ellos estaba el caballo de Mikasa, la pelinegra se sintió feliz de verlo a salvo, aunque tal vez fuera un sentimiento estúpido en un momento como ese.

El camino de regreso al castillo fue largo y tedioso, más para Mikasa que no podía acercarse a Levi, ya que tenía que liderar la tropa, al menos le debía eso.

El sueño… ese maldito y bendito sueño, lo agradecía porque la había impulsado a emprender el viaje hasta su hombre en el menos tiempo posible, pero lo repudiaba por haberse vuelto verdad aunque sea relativamente. Si bien no había cuchillo y no estaba ese horrible hombre, si estaba esa maldita bala justamente en el estómago. Casi se sentía culpable por haber soñado eso, casi se sentía culpable porque si no lo hubiera soñado- tal vez -no se habría vuelto realidad.

- ¡Enano! - dijo Hanji mientras corría a socorrer a su amigo- Por dios Levi si sigues así, terminaras muerto - el pelinegro esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa la cual se desfiguró al instante a causa del dolor. Se dirigieron juntos camino a la enfermería, a mitad del trayecto se le unió Erwin, soltado una sarta de sermones y palabras de reproche a su amigo.

Durante el trayecto de regreso Mikasa había explicado a sus amigos, el porqué de su repentina aparición y estaba segura de que se había ganado una larga estadía en un calabozo o al menos un terrible sermón por parte del comandante Erwin por haber desobedecido las ordenes de un superior. Pero eso poco y nada le importaba, solo pensaba en que estaban todos a salvo, aún más Eren y Armin en la cabaña.

"_Escoge... Confiar en ti misma... O confiar en mí, ellos y en las tropas de exploración. Yo no sé nada con certeza. Siempre ha sido así. Por mucho que confío en mis fuerzas y en la decisión de mis compañeros... Nadie sabe el resultado. Así que lo que nos queda... es tomar una decisión de la cual no nos arrepentiremos."_

Y vaya que no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, confiar en ella, pero sobre todo confiar en los demás, ya antes se había equivocado al no confiar en Rivaille, en el amor de Rivaille. Pero ya no más, no importaba lo que sucediera confiaría en su decisión, y en sus compañeros, confiaría en que Armin y Eren estarían bien sin ella y en que volver era la mejor decisión que habría podido tomar.

* * *

Hacía mucho frio, y sus cuerpos aun calientes casi podrían haber expedido vapor al igual que lo hacían sus bocas al hablar. Era un simple juego de temperaturas, un calor muy tibio y reconfortante en sus agotados cuerpos contra el gélido y penetrante invierno que se colaba por la ventana y por debajo de la puerta. Armin se entretenía viendo el resultado de esa combinación, el aire caliente que salía de su boca convertida en vapor, en pequeñas gotitas de agua flotantes. De pronto la voz del castaño lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-espero que estén todos bien- Eren parecía repentinamente preocupado, por el bienestar de los demás. Todos los días Armin lo había agobiado comentándole las conclusiones y premoniciones provenientes de su brillante intelecto. Sin duda Eren se maravillaba de la inteligencia y agilidad mental del rubio pero esta vez sus observaciones lo ponían más nervioso que otra cosa, por lo que a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban allí se había limitado a escuchar y luego asentir severamente. Más de una vez lo había callado con un beso o simplemente ignoraba todo comentario y de vez en cuando asentía o repetía alguna frase como: es cierto, claro, tienes razón.

Armin lo observó en silencio sin voltear del todo, inhalo profundo y exhaló por la boca. Ahí estaban otra vez las gotitas flotantes. Le recordaban a los soldados de la legión volando por los aires, tan frágiles y tan finitos. Emitió una suave risita al considerar esa absurda comparación.

-¿crees que estén bien?- insistió el castaño, Armin volvió a verlo de la misma forma y luego dirigió la vista al techo- ¿Mikasa habrá logrado volver?- por fin Eren estaba cayendo en la cuenta del peligro que había corrido su hermana al irse y del peligro que seguramente estarían corriendo todos los demás. El rubio dio un leve apretón a la mano de Eren.

-el sargento Levi los protegerá a todos- dijo muy seguro- y si Mikasa logró volver- agregó esperanzado- de seguro lo ayudará… espero que hayan descubierto que también quieren a Historia, lo supe desde el momento que llegamos aquí y pude pensar un poco- Eren ocultó su rostro hacia un lado- Claro – dijo cortante.

- Vamos Eren- dijo el otro chico pareciendo divertido- no seas infantil – sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. Eren se rindió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros- espero que esté bien – admitió un poco avergonzado de su actitud.

-¿crees que ya deberíamos volver?- preguntó tímidamente después de un largo silencio. Armin negó con la cabeza – no hasta que Mikasa venga por nosotros – Eren le concedió la razón.

* * *

El castillo aún se le hacía algo tenebroso de noche, tenía que caminar con una vela en las manos para poder trasladarse con eficacia. Cada cierto rato volteaba con la vela en alto a echar un vistazo. Gracias a dios conocía el jodido camino de memoria, pues de lo contrario se habría tropezado y caído reiteradas veces. Cuando ya casi estaba por alcanzar su destino una inesperada e inoportuna corriente de aire apagó la pequeña llamita- mierda - exclamó Mikasa. Estiro su mano hasta dar con los duros ladrillos de la pared, se sentían ásperos contra su tersa piel y fríos, muy fríos. Deslizó la mano por la extensión de la muralla como intentando encontrar el camino, hasta que sus dedos toparon con la madera- una puerta - buscó la manija con ambas manos, sabía perfectamente donde estaba. La abrió con exagerada cautela, y se introdujo dentro de la habitación, caminó hasta donde ella sabía se encontraba el escritorio y busco en los cajones hasta encontrar una cerilla, dio con ella al instante y logró encender la vela nuevamente. La pequeña fuente de luz iluminó la habitación, y ahí estaba- tomó aire - se dio valor a sí misma. Caminó hasta alcanzar la cama en la cual yacía dormido el sargento. Acarició cuidadosamente la espalda descubierta del hombre.-se mordió el labio con fuerza- si tan solo supiera cuanto le atraía ese cuerpo…

Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la cama, dejo la vela en la mesita junto a ella y examinó cuidadosamente la herida del hombre- ya estaba bastante mejor- habían pasado algunos días desde que llegaran y ella cada noche iba a visitarlo a escondidas, se preocupaba de arroparlo y depositaba algunos tiernos y tímidos besos en su mejilla antes de irse. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, y lo agradecía en lo más hondo de su alma porque después de lo ocurrido aún no había logrado reunir el valor para enfrentarlo. A él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el gran sargento Rivaille, el mismo que la había seducido en la enfermería y luego la había embarazado, el mismo con el que había compartido la cama tantas noches, ese hombre al cual ella amaba con el alma, pero del cual temía el odio y el resentimiento por haberlo abandonado segada por el dolor y la inseguridad.

Pero esa noche era diferente- se mordió el labio nuevamente como intentando sublimar el deseo- pero su volátil imaginación pudo más que su voluntad. Volvió a recorrer los pliegues y marcas que se formaban en la musculosa espalda del hombre, sus dedos conocían el camino de memoria. Dejo que su mano subiera hasta alcanzar el hombro y el cuello del sargento- contuvo el aliento un segundo- luego se relajó y dejo que su otra mano también se deleitara experimentando y recorriendo.

El sargento se removió en la cama-Mikasa detuvo sus caricias y apretó los labios- él se acomodó nuevamente. La chica escucho la respiración pesada y profunda del hombre, seguía profundamente dormido- suspiró recuperando la calma- movió una de sus manos hasta despejar la cara del sargento de su cabello negro. – Tonta - se dijo a sí misma, solo se estaba torturando, tal vez él ya no la querría nunca más. Alejo sus manos y se dejó caer en silencio a un lado de la cama, flexiono las piernas pegando las rodillas al pecho, era terrible – tal vez el ya no me quiere- pensó y cayó en la cuenta de que se lo merecía.

Cuando se vieron ese día en la ciudad, él no había mostrado mayor interés en su presencia, se notaba algo sorprendido- si - pero eso era lógico, pues ella había aparecido de la nada. Pero luego cuando ambos lucharon juntos y ella lo alcanzó para pedirle que no muriera, él la había mirado dolorosamente inexpresivo- Pero luego me llamó - pensó la chica- él me llamó Mikasa - recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro, él se había preocupado por ella… - eso no significa nada - concluyo dolida la pelinegra, era bien sabido por todos que Rivaille se preocupaba por el bien estar de sus subordinados. Se puso de pie sin mirar al hombre que dormía a sus espaldas, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, como hacía todos los días. Se detuvo un segundo antes de salir y alejarse definitivamente. Suspiró y alargó la mano para tomar la manija, entonces sintió como unas fuertes manos la tomaban por los hombros y un cuerpo tibio se pegaba al suyo por la espalda. Se estremeció sorprendida.

Sintió como unos labios se posaban en su cuello arrancándole un espontaneo suspiro.

El hombre había despertado cuando ella llegó. Siempre había estado despierto mientras ella lo cuidaba, silenciosa por las noches. Estaba despierto mientras esperaba que ella se atreviera a dar el primer paso, hasta que ella estuviese lista, pues todo siempre se trataba de ella. Pero ya no soportaba más la espera, cuando sintió en su espalda los fríos y delicados dedos, cuando llegó hasta su cuello y acomodo su cabello. Todo eso le había agotado la paciencia.

Beso la espalda de la mujer por sobre la fina tela de su camisa mientras sus manos bajaban acariciando los delgados brazos de la chica. Mikasa suspiró nuevamente incapaz de articular palabra. Levi subió sus manos hasta el femenino cuello y comenzó el descenso nuevamente. Esta vez eligió seguir la curvatura de los senos y comenzó a acariciar el plano y trabajado abdomen de la chica. La volteó de un tirón y aprisionó contra la pared. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y tomo una bocanada de aire.

Se miraron un segundo. Un segundo fue todo lo que Levi le concedió para respirar antes de fundir sus bocas en un profundo y delicioso beso- ah… esos labios sabían tan bien - lo abrazó con fuerza y estrecho su cuerpo contra el de él intentado eliminar todo el espacio que los separaba. Se besaron desesperadamente hasta quedar sin aliento, él le daba un descanso de medio segundo antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente, que bien se sentía.

Era cierto habían pasado muchas cosas, pero sin duda alguna aún se deseaban y necesitaban. Y vaya que la había extrañado, quería decirle tantas cosas… pero los instintos primitivos, esos que a veces no podemos controlar: lo conducían por un camino hacia la perdición- no!- es el camino al paraíso. A empujones y tirones de ropa llegaron a la cama. Levi había destrozado la ropa de Mikasa salvajemente. Se quedó un momento embobado al ver el precioso cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, tiempo que ella aprovecho para empujarlo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Tiró con una mano del short del sargento.- mm…- dijo relamiéndose al ver la prominente erección del hombre. Acerco su boca y lo besó en la punta, luego lamió como jugando toda la longitud de aquel honorable miembro. Levi se aferró a las sabanas al ver que la chica introducía su miembro completo en la boca. Primero succiono despacio, haciéndolo sufrir, haciéndolo desear más.

Él intentaba controlar la respiración, y apretaba los labios con fuerza. Mikasa lo observo, él estaba sufriendo- bien - pensó. Entonces comenzó a sacar e introducir el pene en su boca, primero lento y luego fue subiendo la velocidad. Levi afirmó a Mikasa por la cabeza exigiéndole que le diera más, que chupara más y más rápido. Liberó todo cuanto tenía guardado en la boca de la pelinegra, y ella obediente y satisfecha bebió todo ese blanco y tibio líquido, consiente de no ensuciar las sabanas. Luego de un rato Mikasa se alejó jadeando intentado recuperar el aire, se limpió la boca y relamió los labios seductoramente.

Levi no podía esperar más… tomó a la mujer por la cintura y la elevo hasta depositarla en la cama, Mikasa se acomodó de espaldas y atrapo al sargento con sus fuertes muslos. Él sonrió y se acomodó entre las largas y tonificadas piernas de mujer, ahora era su turno de hacerla disfrutar. Acerco su boca hasta besar el interior del muslo y luego sopló en la intimidad de la chica. Ella gimió y tenso los músculos. Su piel se erizo al sentir el aliento del sargento contra la carne viva.

Por fin el sargento cerró el espacio que separaba su rostro de la intimidad de la chica y besó y lamió esa preciosa cavidad, Mikasa gemía y suspiraba alternadamente. Apretó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza del sargento obligándolo a besar más y más adentro. El hombre pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de la pelinegra, tomándola por los muslos y atrayéndola más cerca para poder disfrutar con mayor profundidad de lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle. A diferencia de él, ella no se esforzaba por contener los sensuales gemidos que estaban haciendo que al sargento perder la razón.

Alejo la boca de esa preciosa flor, y casi de inmediato hundió dos de sus dedos en el mismo lugar, ella exhaló con la boca abierta y encorvó un poco la espalda. Con los dedos dominando y presionando la intimidad de la chica, acerco su boca nuevamente hasta alcanzar y comenzar a besar ese delicado botón de la satisfacción.

Mikasa ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba- mmm…- se escuchaba cuando lograba juntar los labios, el calor en su estómago se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Gimió con fuerza y liberó todo el calor acumulado, escucho entonces una suave risita por parte de su amante.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias para indicarle que se apresurara en consumar el acto. Si casi estaba rogando en su mente por que llegara de una vez la bendita penetración. En todo ese tiempo Rivaille había recuperado su erección con éxito y creces. Estaba listo.

Y sus silenciosas suplicas fueron escuchadas.

Rivaille en un rápido movimiento acomodó a Mikasa a su altura para poder lograr mejor acceso. Gracias a la excitación y su propia saliva la chica estaba exquisitamente húmeda, tocó la intimidad de Mikasa con la punta de su miembro, como anunciándole lo que estaba por venir. Se alejó un poco y la penetro de una vez con todas sus fuerzas- El paraíso - no importaba cuando le dolía la herida ni cuanto se quejaba Mikasa. Quería más, necesitaba más.

Como todo en esa noche los gemidos de su mujer le parecían mágicos, fuertes, duros, penetrantes pero también delicados y femeninos, sensuales y excitantes. Los sentía como una invitación, a empujar más, a embestir más rápido y con más fuerza.

Se detuvo un segundo, absorto en la imagen de la chica despeinada y sexy. Otro segundo que ella aprovechó para tumbarlo de espaldas en la cama y subirse encima de él. Sería su turno de dominar.

De inmediato se dejó caer sobre el miembro duro del sargento. Ambos gimieron sonoramente al volver a unirse, eran uno… siempre habían sido uno. Se mantuvo así por un momento, realizando suaves movimientos circulares.

Luego y a petición de Rivaille comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo. Con un suave y contenido movimiento que provocaba al sargento los más sucios y pervertidos pensamientos.

Un momento después, ya no era capaz de mantener ese ritmo, por lo que fue acelerando e intensificando cada vez más sus movimientos. Los senos le rebotaban incómodamente por lo que decidió sostenerlos con ambas manos. Al ver esto Levi tomo a Mikasa por la cintura, ayudándole a mantener el ritmo y facilitándole un poco el trabajo.

Que salvaje y fuerte era el sexo que estaban teniendo, Mikasa sentía que nuevamente no soportaría más, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y liberó un grito de placer el cual consiguió que Rivaille se corriera dentro de ella sin ninguna consideración. Llegado el momento apretó el agarre de sus dedos en las caderas de Mikasa y cuando por fin logro soltarla, notó como había dejado pequeñas y circulares marcas en la blanquecina piel de la chica. Pero ya tendría ocasión de pedirle perdón por eso. Ahora solo pensaba en abrazarla y besarla hasta que el cansancio los obligara a subyugar sus deseos del otro.

Por fin se sentían completos.

Así como por arte de magia, esa magia de la que solo es capaz el sexo, desaparecieron todas las dudas que los acosaban unos días, unas horas, unos minutos, atrás.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la calló con un beso. No era momento de hablar, era momento de sentir, de disfrutar del estar juntos. Ya mañana tendrían tiempo de hablar, de pensar, de arrepentirse o reafirmarse. Mañana simplemente mañana.

* * *

**El dulce duuuuuuulce re encuentro!, me pareció que la mejor manera de volver a unirlos era tal como empezó todoooo con lemmon *.* espero que les guste... como pueden ver hay muchisimo spoiler! pero ya déjenlo, solo espero que maten a ese maldito kaney y espero que sea mikasa y levi quienes lo hagan jajaja OMG matando a la familia pero ya que!, no me maten por tanto spoiler -se esconde-es solo la emoción del momento :D por cierto graciaaaas desde el fondo de mi corazon de habalí por los reviews, son inspiradores :D ¡besooooooooos y corazones para ustedes! como dice yuya muchas letritas de amor adjdbecfoidvrivamikamandaasakjdoiehfp. las ama Arykisan :) **


End file.
